Stars, Geeks, and Love?
by RavenMuse91
Summary: Raven O'Connor has had the worst year of her life. She lost her twin brother, had a brush with cancer, and struggles with her grief, depression, and her vices. Can Stardew Valley and a certain geek heal her wounds? Only time will tell. Sebastianxoc
1. Meet the Raven

Hi everyone, this story started on wattpad and will continue there but I thought I would give this website a try. Tell me what you think!

Robin smiled when the bus stopped and the doors opened letting their new neighbor out. It didn't take long for a short young woman to come out with two duffle bags and a backpack. Robin looked the new comer over when she got off the bus, she reminded her of her son. She was pail like she had never been in the sun in her life, black hair was curly and came to about her shoulders, with bangs just barely brushing her eyes. She wore dark red lipstick, black eye liner and gray eye shadow. For clothing she wore a black tank top with a weird purple bunny that she's seen on a game Sebastian had played at some point, dark blue ripped skinny jeans, black ankle boots with silver chains on it, several silver rings on her fingers, silver charm bracelet, along with several other assortment of bracelets, and a silver chain attached to her black belt that went into her pocket.

"Hello! You must be Raven, I'm Robin, the local carpenter. Mayor Lewis sent me here to fetch you and show you the way to your new home. He's there right now tidying things up for your arrival" Robin said walking up to her, "The farm's right over here, if you'll follow me."

"Ello Robin, nice to meet ya." Raven said with an accent she couldn't place

"I've never heard your accent before, where are you from?" Robin asked as they walked

"Well my family traveled a lot when I was young, so it's a mix of general American, southern, British, and Irish." Raven said brushing her hair back, showing that her ear was pierced several times

"You have a lot of things that I recognize but can't place." Robin said eyeing her bracelets, there was a sun with a pentagram inside it, a blond haired cartoon character in a blue and yellow outfit, an old fashion police box, a red circle with a line down the middle and two white half circles on either side, a crest that had what looked like a white wing overlapping a blue wing, and one bracelet had the word 'bazinga'.

"Then you must be really good friends with a huge geek or nerd. There are so many references to things on my person." Raven said and began to look her things over, "I currently have seven different things that are being referenced."

"You might just get along with my son, I've seen a lot of that stuff in his room." Robin said as they arrived at the farm, "this is Muse Farm."

"Christ on a bike..." Raven gapped at the condition of her grandfather's ranch

"What's the matter? Sure it's a bit over grown, but there's some good soil underneath that mess!" Robin said smiling "With a little dedication you'll have it cleaned up in no time."

"My doctor is going to murder me." Raven muttered under her breath as Robin led her to the farm house.

"And here we are, your new home." Robin chirped and then Lewis, the town mayor came out of the house.

"Ah, the new farmer!" Lewis said walking over to Raven and sook her hand, "Welcome! I'm Lewis, Mayor of Pelican Town."

"Yes, we talked on the phone, Sorry it's taken me a year to get down here." Raven said smiling at him

"Perfectly acceptable, you were recovering and if you tried to tackle your grandfather's farm back then you could have hurt yourself." Lewis said waving off her concern, "how is everything by the way?"

"All healed up, I just have to be careful in the rain." Raven said

"Good, you know everyone has been asking about you. It's not everyday that someone new moves in. it's quite a big deal!" Lewis said

"Well I can't wait to meet everyone." Raven chirped

"Glad to see you're so full of energy. So... you're moving into your grandfather's old cottage." Lewis said turning to the farm house. "it's a good house... very 'rustic'."

"Rustic? That's one way to put it, 'Crusty' might be a little more apt, though." Robin chuckled making Raven snort as she tried to cover up her laugh

"Rude!" Lewis yelled making Raven erupt in a fit of giggles

"It's ok Lewis, it was funny." Raven said

"Don't listen to her, Raven. She's just trying to make you dissatisfied so that you buy one of her house upgrades." Lewis huffed making Robin stop chuckling and humph herself as she crossed her arms

"Oh snap." Raven thought

"Anyway... you must be tired from the long journey. You should get some rest. Tomorrow you ought to explore the town a bit and introduce yourself. The townspeople would appreciate that." Lewis said

"Yeah I think I'll unpack and rest. Maybe I'll swing by the doctor's office if they're still open." Raven said as Lewis began to leave

"Oh I almost forgot. If you have anything to sell, just place it in this box here. I'll come by during the night to collect it." Lewis said "Well good luck!"

"Thanks..." Raven said

"Well Raven I'll be seeing you later. Good luck, and stop by my place, maybe you can get my son out of his room." Robin said and waved good bye as she too left

"I am not waiting for tomorrow to start." Raven muttered as she went into her cabin

Raven quickly unpacked a few things, like her brown boots, jewelry box and gloves. She changed into her worn in boots that may have looked fashionable but were made with tough materials. She removed her bracelets and her rings, before slipping on her gloves. By the door, she found a back pack with tools attached to it.

"Nice, I won't have to buy them." Raven said picking up the bag and tools and left her little cabin.

She set the watering can and hoe down to the side and first started on the trees, saplings and fallen branches and logs. Then she did rocks, then weeds and grass. It was late by the time she finished clearing out a decent area of land in front of her cottage.

"Ok good work, now time to stuff your face, and off to bed." Raven thought to herself as she headed inside


	2. Introductions

Next morning:

Raven slapped her phone as the alarm started to go off. Groaning she pulled herself out of bed and stretched. She instantly found a package on the floor with a note, and rubbed her eyes thinking she was seeing things. When it was still there, she picked up the note as she looked around a bit weirded out.

"Here's a little something to get you started. Mayor Lewis...how da fuck did he get in my house?" Raven muttered, she was sure she locked everything, it was a habit she picked up from living in the bad part of town. "Well I guess I'll get to work."

She searched through one of her duffles and grabbed some dark blue jeans, a plain black tank top, and a red and black flannel button up. She went to her bathroom and to a quick shower, before getting dressed as she watched the tv show Living Off The Land.

After putting her hair up in a bun, Raven left her house, grabbed the hoe and started to turn up the soil. Once that was done she planted the seeds and watered them. She checked the time and decided to go into town. She dropped off her tools and grabbed the back pack. She decided to take the back way off her farm by the cave. As she walked she did some foraging, fining a few leeks and wild horse radish. They weren't that tasty in her opinion but they might be worth something. Soon she came across a house and a yellow tent with a small camp sight not far behind it. The camp site held her curiosity more than the house did so she went over to it.

"Yo anyone here?" Raven called out,not wanting to invade a person's space if someone lived there. A man came out,he had white hair and a long white beard, he looked kinda wild.

"Oh someone new." The man said uneasy around her

"I'm Raven, I just moved in and I wanted to introduce myself." Raven said kindly

"Oh um, I'm Linus." Linus said and Raven tilted her head at him

"Well Linus, it's lovely to meet you." Raven chirped and looked around the area, "did you choose the area for it's beautiful view?"

"That and it's by a good lake and foraging area." Linus said still a bit uneasy of her

"I wish I could return to nature, but my dream is to get my grandfather's farm successful and hopefully make a wonderful place for animals to live." Raven said and looked up at the sky, "I bet the night sky is beautiful out here."

"It is. I'm sorry but I can't trust new people." Linus said

"That's fine, I understand. I imagine some people have wronged you because they don't understand." Raven said and smiled at him, "I'm going to take off, you have a lovely day Linus."

With a wave, Raven walked away and went toward the house. On the front of the house was a sign that told her it doubled as a shop and it had the hours of the shop. Raven took out her phone and typed in the hours, putting it away afterwards. She opened the door and grinned when she saw Robin behind the counter.

"Hey Robin." Raven chirped grinning

"Raven! How are you?" Robin said, "How's the farm coming along?"

"Very well. I have a good size area cleared out and I plan on maybe stopping by the store if it's still open by the time I get to it." Raven said walking up to the counter, "House upgrades were mentioned, can I get information on all the upgrades and maybe information on farm buildings."

"Sure thing, here's a list of what I need for upgrades and farm buildings, along with the fees. Feel free to copy it down." Robin said giving Raven a piece of paper.

"Thanks Robin, this is great." Raven said copying the information down

"No problem, have you met anyone yet?" Robin asked

"Just Linus, the nature dude in the tent." Raven said

"He's that wild man in the back, I suppose I don't mind him as long as he doesn't bother us." Robin said

"I think he's just trying to live in peace in nature. This area is a beautiful and he must have is reasons for living in nature as he does." Raven said

"You're a very open minded and kind person Raven." Robin said

"I am, unless I really don't like someone, then I can be really nasty." Raven said and scowled, "I once beat the crap out of my brother's girlfriend when she stabbed him. He actually had to pick me up and drag me away from her."

"Oh dear why?" Robin asked

"He accidently broke something important to her, so she picked up a shard of glass and stabbed him in the arm with it." Raven said leaving out the fact that it was a bong that her brother had broken.

"Raven, may I was why your brother isn't here, wouldn't he have inherited the farm too?" Robin said

"Ryan isn't my brother by blood and my twin brother, Kyle died in the car accident about a year ago." Raven said looking down and rubbing her side, "It's part of why it took me so long to get here. I had to heal from those injuries and then the wounds from the tumors they found on my liver and kidney."

"Are you ok sweetie?" Robin asked lookingconcerned.

"Not really, I mean because of the accident Joja corp got hit pretty hard so that's a good thing. It one the vice president of the company that caused the accident and then the fact that the tumors were caused by joja corp products. I should be happy that I got a little victory but I lost my other half, and unless I see Joja corp in shambles I guess I wont be satisfied." Raven said tearing up a little and then shook her head. "Anyway, I'm going to head out, I have a bunch of people to meet."

"Have a nice day Raven, and if you need to talk I'm right here." Robin said waving as Raven left

"Thanks Robin!" Raven said waving back

Raven walked down the road toward what she assumed was town. She passed by a rundown abandoned building looking at it curiously before continuing on. When she got close to the fountain she saw a blond woman. Raven smiled at her luck, another person to meet. She wondered if they were going to be friends.

"Ello, I'm Raven." Raven said cheerfully to the blond, Haley

"Oh.. you're that new Farmer girl, or whatever. Aren't you?" Haley asked

"That's me, and you are?" Raven asked smiling

"I'm Haley." Haley said as she looked Raven over, "Hmm... if it weren't for those horrendous cloths you might actually be pretty... Actually, nevermind."

"You know if I wanted the opinion of a reject Barbie I would have asked." Raven snapped glaring at the blond, "by the way great first impression. Insults on people's cloths and looks are a great way to make friends"

Haley's eyes widened in shock at Raven's change in attitude and the insult. The tiny farmer turned and walked off. She guessed that most people ignored Haley's back handed comments and insults and that might be why she was so shocked when Raven shot back her own insult.

Raven walked toward town and soon came to the town's clinic and Raven quickly headed inside. She wanted to get to the doctor before he closed up shop. She smiled at the girl at the front desk and took out her medical file from her bag.

"Hey, I just moved here and I was wondering if I could talk to the doctor real quick." Raven said

"Oh! I'm Maru. I've been looking forward to meeting you. I'll tell Harvey that you're here." Maru said leaving for a moment and coming back a moment later. "He'll be out in a minute. You know, with a small town like this, a new face can really alter the community dynamic. It's exciting!"

"Oh cool." Raven said a little confused as to what she was talking about

"Hello you must be the new farmer, I believed we spoke on the phone." Harvey said and opened the door for her, "come to the examination room."

"Here's my file." Raven said handing it to him when they got to the room, "So everything is holding up well so far. They haven't bothered me while I've been working."

"Ok, I don't think we need to have an examination. I'll file this away and it was nice meeting you." Harvey said, "oh by the way we do have a Joja Mart."

"Excuse me?" Raven asked, irritation rising up in her

"Just avoid it, some people go there but unfortunately no amount of convincing from me will get people to stop. Just to keep you from getting stressed, just keep away from the place, it's not far from the library and the black smith shop."

"Bloody hell, they got over here?" Raven groaned

"Yes and they have a drilling operation nearby. It seems to have caused a land slide up by the mine. It's by Robin's home." Harvey said

"I saw it. That is a beautiful area and they're getting close to it? I'll let the legal team know and see if they can get them out of here." Raven said taking her phone out and began to text, "by the way, where can I meet a bunch of people?"

"You should try the Stardew Saloon, but closer to the evening." Harvey said as Raven put her phone away

"Thanks Harvey, and don't worry, I won't get into any fights with Joja Mart, even if I want to burn the whole place down." Raven said

"Thank you. I don't need to see you in here injured." Harvey said

"Well I'll see you later." Raven said and waved goodbye as she left

When Raven got outside she reached into her pocket and pulled out her pocket watch. It was her grandmother's, and she had left it to Raven when she had passed. It was beautiful, with its sliver surface and destines, and the opal star and crescent moon on the front. Her grandfather had made it from materials from Stardew Valley, and he had given it to Raven's grandmother when he had proposed.

"I wonder if I'll ever meet someone that I love enough to make something so beautiful for them." Raven whispered to herself and checked the time. "Ok three thirty, not bad, the store might still be open."

Raven walked down the cobblestone path and came across a bulletin board. She took note of the birthdays and typed them into her phone so she wouldn't forget. When she was done she went into the store and smiled. It was a cute little mom and pop shop. She went straight to the seed ail and grabbed some seeds for potatoes. Parsnips were good and all, but potatoes were better to eat and had a higher profit. When she had gotten as much as she could afford, she went to the register and payed.

"Oh by the way, I'm the new farmer, Raven." Raven chirped at the man at the counter

"It's good to meet you, just so you know I have the best quality seeds around." Pierre said

"Oh I know it, Joja Mart puts sugar seeds in their seed packets. They don't grow anything and can hurt the few seeds there are." Raven said, "Consider me a regular, cause I hate Joja corp with a passion."

"You do? Why?" Pierre asked

"Well basically they made the last year of my life hell." Raven said, "So I'll be doing most of my shopping here."

"Well I'm glad to have you Farmer Raven." Pierre said smiling

"Well Pierre, I'm going to get out of here. Got a lot of people to meet." Raven said and waved good bye


	3. More Introductions

Raven walked further into town and quickly found the saloon. After making a mental note of where it was she continued on. It wasn't that late and she wanted to meet most of the people. She passed by a blue home with an old truck next to it and for a moment wondered who it belonged to, before passing it. Raven grinned when she spotted a library. She was always a bit of a book worm. However she was going to have to wait until she was a little less busy. Continuing on she came to the blacksmith shop, and went in. a blacksmith might be able to upgrade her tools.

"Ello, I'm Raven the new farmer." Raven said smiling up at the blacksmith

"Er... hi, I'm Clint." The man said somewhat awkwardly, "If you need to upgrade your tools, I'm your guy."

"Awesome, think I could get the list of things I would need to do that?" Raven asked getting out her phone again, she would need to get a note book or something to keep track of everything.

"Sure thing." Clint said and told her everything she would need as she typed it in

"Thank ya Clint. I'll be upgrading as soon as I can." Raven said putting her phone away, "I'm going to head out now, later."

Raven left and was going to travel further up when she saw all was up there was Joja Mart. Nope, not even going to go near the place. She went back toward town and went down the path to the beach. The beach was beautiful and Raven loved it. She walked around the beach picking up clams and other things she that were around. She took note of the out bridge to another beach, and the cabin not far from it. Next thing she checked out was the fish shop, but it was closed. Well she was done exploring the beach for now, so she headed to the Stardew Saloon. When she walked in, she smiled at the warm welcoming feeling she got. There weren't a lot of people there, just the bartender, a blue haired woman behind the bar and an older blond haired woman who she recognized as the bus driver.

"Ello!" Raven chirped as she walked up to the bar and sat down

"Hello, you must be the new farmer." The bar tender, Gus said

"That's me, my name is Raven." Raven said

"Well nice to meet you, I'm Gus and this is Emily." Gus said

"I can tell you're going to love it here." Emily said

"Oh I know it. It's so beautiful here, I love it." Raven said "and so far everyone has been so nice to me. Well except the blond, she insulted me."

"Oh that's Haley, just ignore her, she doesn't mean to be rude." Emily sighed

"You're her sister I'm guessing?" Raven asked

"Yeah..."

"Well don't worry about it. I'll just ignore her." Raven said

"Well can I get you a drink?" Gus asked

"Alcohol, no, juice or water yeah." Raven said

"Not much of a drinker?" Gus asked as he got her a glass of ice water

"Nah, I'm a water and juice person." Raven said shaking her head, "hey by any chance do you use Joja products when making your drinks or food?"

"No, Pierre has the good stuff." Gus said giving her a menu

"That's good. I refuse to put any of their stuff in my body." Raven said and sipped her water as she looked over the menu, "Oh I like pasta, but I really need to keep eating healthy so a salad would probably be better."

"Well this is your first meal here, why not celebrate?" Emily asked

"Oh I like you already, I'll have the Spaghetti Gus." Raven said grinning

"Coming right up." Gus said and left momentarily to get her food

"So Emily what do you do when you're not here? If you don't mind me asking of course." Raven said

"I like fashion, I even make my own cloths." Emily said as Gus came back

"That's cool, I wish I could make my own cloths. That would be awesome, but I don't have the patience to do something like that." Raven said before smiling and thanking Gus for the food

"Doesn't farming require a lot of patience?" Emily asked

"Nah, you plant them, water them and then harvest them. There are things I can do in between all that stuff. I might go crazy if I has a long project that required a lot of detail." Raven said, then took a moment to take a quick bite of her food, "also down the road I can get sprinklers that will water the crops for me. Then all I would have to do is check to make sure they care harvestable and go about my day."

"Did you farm before this?" Emily asked as Raven continued to eat

"My parents had a garden that I took care of as a kid but other than that no." Raven said after swallowing her food

"Well you seem to be on top of everything. Now I'm going to leave you to your food." Emily said and went back to work

Raven ate her dinner as she looked around the bar. Not many people were there, just her, the bus driver, Pam if she remembered correctly, and Clint who had just walked in. She wondered if they were regulars, they might be since it was a Monday night. She should probably head out if there wasn't going to be any more people coming.

"Well Gus, Emily, I'm going to head out. I'll probably see you guys tomorrow."

Raven hummed as she walked. It was a beautiful night and the stars looked beautiful. When she got to Robin's place she took a right toward the lake, partially to see how the lake looked at night, other part wanted to check out the rockslide Joja made. The smell of cigarette smoke hit her nose and she followed the smell and found a tall guy dressed in black and black hair, with his back to her. She went up to him smiling. When he turned to her, she saw Bonnie on his hoodie. Oh hello tall, dark and geeky.

"Ello, I'm Raven." Raven said grinning

"Oh I'm Sebastian. You just moved in, right? Cool." Sebastian said looking Raven over before looking away, "Out of all the places you could live, you chose Pelican Town?"

"Well my grandfather's farm is here and it is beautiful out here." Raven said looking up at the sky so she wouldn't stare at the guy next to her and creep him out. He was gorgeous, had a nice butt and he his voice was so nice. If all the men were like this guy she was in trouble.

"I guess, but it gets old." Sebastian said

"Maybe but I think I'll like it better here than in the city. Less people, less pollution, and maybe one or two cars." Raven said glancing at Sebastian and his cigarette, she wanted one, but she quit and it wasn't good for her health. She should probably leave, he seemed like he wasn't a people person and it wasn't a good idea to stay around one of her vices. "Well Sebastian, it was nice to meet you, but I'm beat,"

Sebastian glanced down at her and nodded. Raven smiled at him and walked toward her home.


	4. Yoga, Fishing, and Maybe A New Friend

Raven got up around six, got ready for the day and then started to work. She plowed more of the area for her potatoes, planted and watered them. After that was done she went on to clear out more of the farm while saving any rock and wood she got. She couldn't wait to get a chicken coop or a barn. Actually maybe she should get her home upgraded first, there wasn't a kitchen so she couldn't cook anything. Decisions, decisions. Around noon she stopped working and was about to head inside to grab something to eat when she noticed her mailbox had something in it. Curious she grabbed her mail and went inside. She fixed herself a peanut butter sandwich and grabbed an apple for her lunch, glad that she brought groceries with her. If she hadn't she might be hurting for food. As she ate she opened her mail. The first one was advertising for a bigger backpack, which she groaned at. Another thing she had to buy that she would need to save up for and weight in what she needed to buy first. She moved on and brightened smiled when she read the second one. Maybe Willy was the owner of the fishing shop, and if he was then fishing could be a way to make more money and get her farm on its feet.

After she was done eating she showered, dealt with her wild hair by putting it in its now usual messy bun, and changed into some yoga pants, a black lace tub top and a loose dark blue halter top. She grabbed her yoga mat and headed outside. She skipped the last two days and felt out of sorts. She set up her mat and started her routine. After an hour of that she sat cross legged and meditated for an hour. Ryan always rolled his eyes at her when she did this. But it kept her centered and she felt all around better when she did, the numerous health benefits yoga gave her weren't something to forget either. He never said anything about her health kick after the accident and cancer scare, but they had spent most of their lives together. She knew, he thought she was going overboard, but since it made her better physically and mentally he wasn't going to stop her. Anything to stop her from being depressed and being borderline self destructive. It was probably why he didn't oppose her moving out here to her grandfather's farm. She needed to call or Skype him at some point.

At two thirty, Raven put her boots on, grabbed her backpack, with her hoe attached to one of the straps. She remembered something about digging where worms were squirming around on the ground, so she was bringing it. On her way she found one and dug up the area, producing some kind of bone, a vertebra from some creature's spine if she was right. She put it in her bag to figure out later and continued on her way. when she got into town, she swung by Pierre's shop to grab more potato seeds. Then Caroline, Pierre's wife, came from what Raven assumed to be the door to their house.

"Hello! You must be Raven, the new farmer. I'm Caroline." Caroline said when she spotted Raven

"Yeah that's me, it's good to meet you." Raven said smiling

"As you can see my husband runs the general store here." Caroline said

"Yeah and I'm really happy to see a mom and pop store. I admit I was a little worried about being forced to go to a Joja Mart." Raven said and shook her head, "scratch that I would probably do online shopping before going to a Joja mart."

"Yes Pierre mentioned you had a distaste for Joja." Caroline said

"More like fierce burning hatred, but distaste works too." Raven said smirking as Caroline giggled at her description of her hatred of Joja corp.

"Oh have you met my daughter Abigail? She's the pale one with the purple hair." Caroline asked

"No but she sounds fun. I used to dye my hair all kinds of crazy colors when I was a teenager, but then my hair got sassy with me so I stopped." Raven said

"Your hair got sassy?" Caroline giggled

"Yeah the dye damaged it so much that it became impossible to control and it started to break apart. Now my hair is just annoying instead of impossible, which can be solved by just throwing it up in a bun." Raven said brushing back a rouge strand out of her face, "I might dye a few strands when I have the time, but it's going to have to be something that I don't have to work too hard to maintain. That's what sucked about dyeing my hair. It took so much work to maintain it."

"I'm still stuck on how you called your hair sassy." Caroline giggled

"Yeah I'm a bit weird. My old coworker Alyssa loved me because I said such weird things to censor myself she also loved it when I would get angry." Raven said chuckling, "her favorite was when I tripped and fell face first in front of a bunch of children, I ended up yelling 'cheese and crackers' and 'sugar honey ice tea', before I composed myself long enough to get away from them."

"Sugar honey ice tea?" Caroline asked

"I got it from the movie Madagascar, think about it and tell me if you get it." Raven said just as Emily and Robin came in

"Raven! Are you here for the aerobics meetup?" Emily asked

"Didn't know that was a thing." Raven said

"Yeah we all meet up and work out here. It's a good way to stay in shape. Then again I suppose your work on the farm is enough of a work out." Robin said

"Yeah it is a lot of hard work, but I regularly work out too. I actually just finished my yoga and meditation routine before I came here." Raven said

"Oh that explains your outfit which I love by the way. It really fits you." Emily said

"Thank you, I love yoga pants. I practically lived in them for the past year and it was a little weird to wear jeans the last two days." Raven said

"Well Raven we usually get together every Tuesday at around noon or one. Today is a bit of an odd day, and we're starting a little later than normal." Caroline said

"Cool I'll try to come by next week around that time. It would be nice to be around people when I work out." Raven said and checked the time, "jeez I gotta go, I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Raven." The three woman said as they went into the house as a purple haired girl came out

"Oh Hey you must be Abigail, I'm Raven, the new farmer." Raven said getting distracted by the new person

"Oh that's right. I heard someone new was moving into that old farm" Abigail said, "it's kind of a shame, really. I always enjoyed exploring those overgrown fields by myself."

"Well they're still over grown. I haven't gotten much done." Raven said, "I love your hair by the way."

"Really? Thanks." Abigail said smiling

"Yeah I wish I could dye my hair, but I don't have time, and I don't want my hair to freak out. I can barely control it now." Raven said and checked the time again, "Well I have to go, but I would like to get to know you better."

"Sure thing." Abigail said as they both walked out the door

Raven booked it to the beach after waving goodbye to Abigail. Once she got to the beach she slowed down and walked toward the pier snatching up foraging items along the way. At the end of the pier she saw an older man smoking a pipe and assumed it was Willy.

"Ello! Are you Willy?" Raven asked jogging up to him

"Ahoy there, las." Willy said turning to her with a smile on his face

"Ahoy sir." Raven giggled

"Heard there was a newcomer in town. Good to finally meet ya." Willy said

"It's nice to meet you too. You're a fisherman right?" Raven asked

"That I am. I'm still tryin' to unwind from a month out on the salty seas. It was a big haul! I sold a lot of good fish." Willy said and his smile widened, "Finally saved up enough to buy me a new rod."

"That's good, always nice to get new things." Raven said

"Here, I want you to have my old fishing rod." Willy said holding out a bamboo fishing rod

"Really? Thank you Willy!" Raven said taking it and grinning

"It's important to me that the art o' fishing stays alive. And hey, maybe you'll buy somethin' from the shop once in a while." Willy said

"I probably will. I'm planning on fishing after my work on the farm is done with." Raven said

"That's good. There's good water her in the valley. All kinda o' fish." Willy said, "Oh yeah. My shop's back open now, so come by if you need supplies. I'll also buy everything you catch. 'if it smells, it sells'. Heh heh. That's what my ol' pappy used to say, anyway."

"I'll be sure to do that Willy." Raven said as she examined the pole, it was well taken care of so it would last her a while if she took care of it as well. "Thank you again Willy."

"Not a problem las." Willy said and turned toward his shop and went inside.

"I know right were to start fishing." Raven muttered as she attached her pole to her backpack.

Raven grinned in excitement, but that faded when she realized that any fish she caught would have to go in her backpack. She needed a bucket or something. She popped into the fishing shop and got a bucket that could be sealed shut and could hang from her backpack. She walked out of the shop and walked back toward town. As she walked she waved to the few people she knew, including Abigail and Mayor Lewis. She headed past Peirre's shop, up toward Robin's house. That lake was becoming her favorite spot. It was beautiful and totally had nothing to do with the cute emo geek that she saw there last time...

Really...

Seriously, the hot emo has nothing to do with why she liked the place...

Fine maybe he had something to do with it.

Raven shook her head at herself. She needed to stay focused on her farm, she didn't have time for a relationship. The most she had time for were some friends. She could be friends with Sebastian, or maybe he was all looks and no personality and she could just ignore him. then again she wanted to make a life in this town, and she would be nice to have a family someday...

"Okay stop it Raven, you're over thinking it, just take things one at a time." Raven muttered to herself and made a quick detour toward Linus' tent. She still had some wild horse radish in her backpack and she wanted to get on the man's good side, feeling that he would be a good friend. "Hey Linus, you here?"

"Please don't destroy my tent." Linus said right off the bat making Raven's eyes bug out and look at him in shock, "It's happened before."

"Who the hell did it? I will break their bloody fingers!" Raven growled angry

"Not here, the place I was before someone did." Linus said examining Raven's reaction, "why did you have such a violent reaction to someone destroying my tent?"

"Linus, I like ya, and I want to be your friend. And no one messes with my friends and walks away without something broken or slapping them with some karma." Raven said

"Why do you want to be my friend?" Linus asked

"Because you have a connection with nature that is very rare in this world." Raven said smiling and dug in her bag and pulled out wild horseradish, "here, I wanted to give this to you."

"This is a great gift. Thank you Raven!" Linus said

"No problem Linus, you deserve some kindness." Raven said grinning at him "I'm going to head over to the lake to fish, you have a nice night."

"You too." Linus said and Raven left after giving the man one last smile.

Raven walked down to the lake and settled down not too far from where she met Sebastian. She took the top off her bucket and cast her line out. Not long after she started fishing, she started to hum and entertain herself by playing music mentally in her head. This was how Sebastian came across Raven, humming and gently swaying as she fished. Sebastian stopped and watched her for a moment. Why was she there again? He walked toward her and stood next to her.

"You're here again?" Sebastian asked startling Raven nearly dropping her fishing pole.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I like this area so I came back to it." Raven said brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "I have a pond and lake on my farm but it looks like they're mostly filled with trash. It's something I'll have to get to at a later date."

"Well it has been abandoned for years, for as long as I can remember." Sebastian said

"I imagine so. I've had the deed for most of my life, and I'm twenty five years old." Raven said jerking the pole when she felt a tug, and began to reel it in

"You look younger." Sebastian said surprised that she was a year older than he was

"Yeah I get that a lot, it's because of my size and because at the moment I'm not wearing any makeup." Raven said as she pulled the fish out of the water, took it off the hook and put it in the bucket. "it was a pain when I tried to get into bars."

"Was?" Sebastian asked catching the past tense word

"I don't drink anymore. As my brother would say, I'm a health freak." Raven said casting her line out again, before looking up at him. "You know you don't have to stand there and talk to me. I know a loner when I see one. I'm not going to get offended if you want to just stand and smoke by yourself."

"Maybe I want to be here." Sebastian said and Raven raised an eye brow at her

"Don't bullshit me, the only reason you came over to me was because you were curious as to why I was here again." Raven said and smirked up at him, "am I wrong?"

"...No." Sebastian said looking away

"Its fine you know, as I said. Just tell me if I'm bothering you with my humming." Raven said jerking her pole and frowned when she lost her fish

Sebastian pulled out his cigarettes and lighter, and started to smoke. Raven ignored the presence of the cigarette and went back to her own little world. They spent the next few hours like that, till it was around ten. that was when Sebastian put his cigarette out and Raven pulled her line in. Raven stretched and rolled her shoulders, before putting the top on her bucket of fish. They walked back toward the Carpenter house, with Sebastian going into the house and Raven walking past,

"Later Sebastian." Raven said before he disappeared into his home.

"Bye." Sebastian said after a moment and went inside

"He's warming up to me." Raven said smirking as she walked home.


	5. Making Friends and Sad Memories

"Fan-bloody-tastic." Raven groaned looking out her window at the rain.

She had wanted to clear out more of her farm today but it seemed that wasn't going to happen. Maybe she should take this time to make friends with Abigail and Emily and then maybe fishing at the beach. That would give Sebastian a break from her. With that plan in mind she did her two hour yoga and meditation routine, before jumping into the shower and took a very quick shower. Once out she fought with her hair and managed to get it falling to her shoulders in loose waves, before pulling it over her right shoulder and tying it off on the end. She then changed into a dark blue, long sleeve, shoulderless top, and black skirt that was short in the front and then got long in the back. She didn't look too bad, and she wasn't doing any work today so she was good to wear whatever. Next she put on her several silver rings, put her pocket watch on a silver chain that would hang around her neck and then black knee high boots.

After grabbing her backpack and an umbrella, she headed out. Her bag nothing but that strange bone, her fishing pole, bucket, and hoe. First place to stop at was Pierre's, see if Abigail was there and to check the bulletin board. She found that the bulletin board had nothing for her and then found that the shop was closed. Closed on Wednesdays? Well that sucks. Now what was she supposed to do? She didn't know where Emily lived and frankly didn't know if she wanted to deal with her sister. Ok change in plans! To the library! Raven headed for the library she saw when she was exploring the town. She got there in no time at all, not running into anyone, which she was a bit disappointed in. Raven walked into the library smiling and looked around. The librarian wasn't at the front desk, where the name plate said Gunther, so she started to explore the library, she soon found an area with display cases and a man in a blue outfit and cowboy hat.

"Abysmal. Not a single piece in the entire collection." The man sighed and Raven walked over to the man fishing out that bone she found earlier

"Is this something?" Raven asked holding out the bone

"What's this? You found something? Let me see it!" the man, Gunther, if she was right, said reaching out and taking the bone to examine it. He soon grinned at the bone. "Remarkable! It's very old. I'd love to study this is greater detail... but this is yours."

"You can have it. I have no use for it." Raven said shrugging

"Hmm... I've got a favor to ask you. Would you consider donating any new artifacts or minerals that you find? We could make groundbreaking discovery together!" Gunther said "Oh, and who knows... if you keep donating I might come across some interesting items to send your way. think about it, will you?"

"No need to I'm in!" Raven said grinning

"Alright, just bring the objects to the front desk." Gunther said

"Sure thing, wanna take the bone now though since we're here?" Raven asked

"Very well. Thank you again for your donation." Gunther said

"As I said no problem." Raven said waving it off as no big deal, "now I'm going be a library gremlin."

Raven then turned and began to search the shelves of the library. She debated whether to look in the mystery, sci-fi, or fantasy section. She was feeling like reading a murder mystery so headed to that section. After scanning she section, she grinned when she came across several books by Alane Ferguson in the mystery section. She loved Alane Ferguson's forensic mysteries and they had the first book of hers she ever read, Angel Of Death. It was on the top shelf though and there were no ladders or step stools. Curse her size. She went up on her tip toes and tried to reach for the book.

"Come on ya sexy book, come to mama!" Raven muttered trying in vein to get the book, then a pale hand grabbed the book and held it out to her. Looking, she saw it was Abigail, "Oh Abigail thank you! It sucks being a midget in a library with not even a footstool."

"Not a problem, I think Gunther put these up where Jas can't get them. I think she likes mystery books." Abigail said, and tilted her head at Raven, "taking the day off?"

"Not the whole day, I was going to try to get to know people before going to fish at the beach." Raven said and then gestured to the book, "then my inner library gremlin came out and I had to find a book to read, even though I really don't have time."

"Library gremlin?" Abigail laughed

"Yeah, in high school I pretty much spent all my time in the library, while my brothers spent their time with people." Raven said

"Not much of a people person?" Abigail asked

"In high school I didn't say much to anyone other than my brothers, after words they got me to open up to people. Now a days I like to make friends and hang out with them, but I'm very selective with my friends. Like I'll probably try to be friends with Emily but not her sister." Raven said frowning

"Insult you right off the bat didn't she?" Abigail asked

"Yeah but I told her that if I wanted the opinion of a Barbie reject I would have asked." Raven said and Abigail chuckled at her come back

"Nice, I bet she was shocked to get that comeback." Abigail said

"She got all bug eyed in shock when I did." Raven said smirking

"Good, serves her right. She's always giving back handed complements or outright insults. She's not even like Shane or Sebastian who has their own issues, she's just superficial." Abigail said

"Are Shane and Sebastian good people?" Raven asked

"Sebastian's a bit of a loner so he might be a little rude to you at first but if you worm your way in, he's a sweet heart." Abigail said

"Really? Are you and he a thing?" Raven asked giving her a sly smirk, even though she felt a little jealousy

"Me and Sebastian? Oh no, we're not a thing." Abigail said shaking her head, "He's not my type."

"Ok, what about Shane?" Raven asked internally sighing in relief.

"The most I know about him is that he spends most of his time at the saloon and that he lives with his Aunt, Marnie. He's also really angry and grumpy all the time." Abigail said

"in my experience people are usually like that for a reason." Raven said crossing her arms, she knew she was a nasty piece of work after her twin died

"I wonder what happened to him." Abigail mused

"It can't have been good." Raven said, and looked down at the book, "What kind of books do you like?"

"I like books on the supernatural, fantasy and the occasional murder mystery." Abigail said

"Then you need to read Alane Ferguson's books. She has a very nice forensic mystery series. I loved it back in high school." Raven said, "The Christopher Killer is the first book in the series, then comes this one, the Angel of Death, Circle of Blood comes next, then Dying Breath."

"I'll defiantly check them out, they sound really creepy." Abigail said

"I do have to warn you that the Angel of Death is a bit graphic and I got a little nauseous reading it the first time. Then again it was my first murder mystery so of course I would get nauseous." Raven said thinking

"Don't worry, I've watched the show Bones, I think I can handle this." Abigail said

"Oh I love that show and that is the show that got my tolerance for gross stuff up." Raven said grinning, "did you see the episode with the human soup?"

"Oh that was a gross one." Abigail said smiling

"I think I have a bunch of the DVDs, we should do a marathon of it sometime." Raven said

"That would be cool, maybe we could dye your hair while we watch." Abigail said

"I would like to put some multicolored streaks in my hair. Maybe blue, purple and red." Raven said tugging on the end of her hair

"That would look cool, make them neon colors and they'll really pop in your black hair. Is that your natural color?" Abigail asked

"Yeah, I used to dye it fire engine red, oh and one time I did platinum blond with black streaks." Raven said

"Oh I like you with red hair, I think it would make your eyes pop." Abigail said

"It did, but then my hair got too damaged so I had to stop." Raven said

"So if we were to dye your hair it would only be the streaks." Abigail said

"Pretty much." Raven said then her stomach rumbled and she blushed, "Well I think it's time for me to go to the saloon and eat."

"Probably, I'll talk to you later and I'll tell you how I like the book." Abigail said grabbing the first book from the shelf

"Alright, see ya Abigail!" Raven said and went to check out her book and then left the library

Raven opened the umbrella and walked toward the saloon. She bonded with Abigail and it looked like they could be good friends. That's one thing off her to do list, Emily is next. She checked the time and it was around two. Wow she and Abigail talked for a while, but that meant that the saloon was open and that Emily was hopefully working. When she got to the saloon, she went inside and looked around for Emily. Damn she wasn't there.

"Hey Gus." Raven said walking over and hopping up on the bar stool

"Hello Raven, is it still raining?" Gus asked

"Yeah, and it's not even the nice summer rain. I could probably work with that." Raven sighed

"Well I heard that it a good idea to fish on days like this. You can get some fish you can't get on sunny days." Gus said

"Yeah that's on my to do list, but I'm not looking forward to getting soaked in the rain." Raven sighed, "Think I can get a salad?"

"Sure thing." Gus said disappeared to get her food

Raven pulled out her book and began to read. When Gus came back with her salad, Raven put her book away and thanked the man. She ate and Gus cleaned glasses. It didn't take long for her to finish and Gus started to clean her plate.

"So Raven, how do you like Stardew Valley?" Gus asked

"I like it a lot. This place is beautiful and I'm excited to harvest a bunch of fresh fruits and veggies. It'll do my diet wonders." Raven said, "also a lot of the people I've meet have been nice. I think I'm becoming friends with Abigail at least."

"That's good, I'm glad you're fitting in." Gus said

"So am I. I really want to make a life here. Hell maybe I can convince my brother to come live out here." Raven said grinning

"He wasn't up for coming with you?" Gus asked

"Nah he's a city boy and he's got a girl there, who is glad that I left." Raven said smirking

"She doesn't like you?" Gus asked

"Nope, she's one of those crazy ones that thought I was competition." Raven said rolling her eyes then frowned, "well I suppose I understand to a degree. We're not blood but it would still be gross."

"I'm guessing you've known each other for a long time." Gus said

"Yeah since we were really young. I've known him for as long as I remember, he's as much my brother as my twin." Raven said and smiled sadly, rubbing the inside of her left wrist.

She bit her lip as she ran her thumb over the tattoo on the inside of her left wrist. The tattoo consisted of the letters RKR, above the letters was a green triangle, above that was a yellow Y and above that a black W, to the right of them was red circle, red B, and a black D, below was a blue X, a green A and then a black S, and then to the left was a pink square, blue X, and a black A. It was the first incisal of each of their names, then the main buttons for a PlayStation controller, an Xbox controller, and the move keys on a keyboard. The three of them were gamers and they each had their main system, she was computer, Ryan was PlayStation, and her twin Kyle was Xbox. They did play all three but they each had their favorites.

"Raven?" Gus said snapping Raven from her thoughts and look up to him, he held out a napkin to her, "You're crying."

"Oh, sorry..." Raven said taking the napkin and wiping her eyes, "I lost my twin brother Kyle last year. This tattoo is one that I share with him and Ryan. I- I miss him."

"Sorry for your loss." Gus said frowning, glancing up when Emily came in

"Thanks, we were actually planning on coming down here together, and we were planning on dragging Ryan with us whether he liked it or not." Raven said and rubbed her eyes, "When he died, I went into a tail spin of depression, anger and self-destruction. Ryan kept me from killing myself, on purpose or on accident."

"On accident?" Gus asked

"yeah, I'm a self-destructive drunk, combine that with my depression and grief, and you get Raven tap dancing on the line between live and death." Raven said and ran her fingers through her hair, looking up when Emily put her hand on her shoulder, "Hey Emily, you're just in time for my word vomit."

"Hey how about we change the subject? You seem like you're slipping into a bad place." Emily said giving Raven's shoulder a comforting squeeze

"Yeah, I should. Damn my tendency to word vomit." Raven sighed

"Word Vomit?" Emily asked raising and eye brow

"Yeah you know how sometimes you will just blurt out things and not be able to stop? Usually it happens to drunk people, and usually I just do it when I'm nervous, but I guess word vomit information when my twin comes up in conversation." Raven said rubbing her face, "Oh Gus before I forget, never give me any alcohol. Last thing I need is to drink, it might kill me before I kill myself on accident."

"How so?" Emily asked

"The accident that killed my brother brought to light tumors that were on their way to being cancerous on my liver and kidney. They saved my kidney, but my liver was heavily damaged. Now technically you can live a healthy life with twenty five present of your liver, but drinking afterwards didn't help it." Raven said and run her fingers through her hair, "After my other brother Ryan, smacked some sense into me, I started to take care of myself, going as he would say a health kick. So I eat healthy, I don't drink and I don't touch Joja products, which was the cause of the tumors."

"Joja products did that?" Emily asked eyes wide

"Yeah, they used this chemical in almost everything they made, seeds, preservatives, pesticides, sweeteners, and who knows what else. Long term use was like having similar results as chain smokers, alcoholics, and even drug use, however with fifteen present of the population has the chance of getting cancer and cancerous tumors with short term use. And my short term, I mean with a year." Raven said frowning, "My brother and I were part of that fifteen present and because he used more of their products than I did, he actually had it worse. If he hadn't died in the car accident, he would have passed from the cancer. Joja corp should have stopped using the chemicals after the crap I pulled to get that into the light and the new CEO but who knows with them."

"That's horrible." Emily said

"Joja mart came out here a year ago, so it might not have any of those chemicals." Gus said

"Yeah but I'm not going to chance it." Raven said, "Harvey knows and he's been keeping an eye on the town's people. So far no one is sick."

"It's a good thing we don't go there." Emily said and Gus nodded

"Anyway, lets move on before I start word vomiting again." Raven said and slapped on a fake smile onto her face. Gus and Emily looked at each other, Raven was one of those people who didn't want to let people see her pain.

"So how have things been going on the farm?" Emily asked as she went behind the bar

"Not bad, I've been planting potatoes. Once my first harvest comes I'll plant a more of a variety of plants." Raven said grateful for the subject change

"She also made friends with Abigail." Gus said

"Yup we bonded over murder and hair dye." Raven said making the two look at her oddly and her take out her book, "murder mystery books and a tv show I should say."

"Oh! I was worried about that for a moment." Emily laughed

"No, no murder from me." Raven said chuckling

"So has anyone caught your eye yet?" Emily asked curious

"Oh look a subject change, do you like cats?" Raven asked nervously

"You have! Who is it?" Emily asked giddy, while Gus rolled his eyes and went to go prep for his evening regulars

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Raven said trying to play dumb

"Come on, you want to make a life her right, maybe I can help." Emily said

"Fine, I like that tall, dark, geeky dude." Raven sighed

"Who?" Emily asked

"Sebastian." Raven said, "he's my type physically and according to Robin he's my type personality wise, him being a total nerd/geek."

"I think you might have your work cut out for you, he's a bit of a loner and the only people he seems to hang out with is Abigail and Sam." Emily said

"Yeah, I got that from my few encounters with him, but I think he's warming up to me." Raven said and tilted her head, "I don't think I've met this Sam yet."

"Usually he comes here on rainy days, he might not be coming in today." Emily said

"Oh well, I'll meet him eventually." Raven said

"Come by the Saloon on Friday and those three will be around, along with any others. The weekend is a great time to socialize." Emily said and looked up at the clock, "oh Raven it's late, if you want to fish now might be the time to do it."

"Really?" Raven opened her pocket watch and whistled, "wow time has been flying by today. I'll see you two later!"

Raven hopped off her stool and grabbed her bag. On her way out she smiled and waved to Pam and a purple haired man that came in. she then headed for the beach as she took out some black and neon blue headphones, they were the ones that had cat ears and lit up. They were an impulse buy when she was drunk and she kinda liked them. They were cute at least. She put them on and plugged them in. she was sure no one would be around, so she didn't see the harm in closing herself off from the world. When she got to the water's edge she stuck a collapsible pole into the sand and attached her umbrella to it so it kept her somewhat dry. Then she took out her fishing pole and began to fish.

Not far from her, Sebastian was walking down the lone pier. He stopped when he noticed Raven fishing on the beach. She didn't even realize he was there, caught up in her own little world. For a moment he watched her sway and bob her head to music only she could hear. She seemed happy, and for a moment he was tempted to go over to her. But he didn't. he continued on his way home, with the pretty farmer sneaking into his thoughts every once in a while.


	6. Video Games with Abigail

The next day, Raven cleaned up her farm, harvested her parsnips, did her yoga routine and then showered getting ready to go on with her day. She decided to just wear her usual black tank top, dark blue jeans and black boots. She, and then threw her hair into its usual bun. On her way out, she took note of the broken greenhouse she had found when cleaned out a lot of the top half of her farm. Once she took note of the greenhouse in her note book and grabbed a bag of her crops to sell, she went into town. She foraged some stuff on the way in and she grinned at Pierre when she walked into his shop.

"I got crops to sell ya." Raven chirped as she took out her foraged items and her parsnips

"That's great, I'm assuming you're getting more seeds." Pierre said

"Yup, some more potatoes and maybe some cauliflower if I have the funds." Raven said as she wrote down the money she would be getting into her notebook.

Then she put the prices of the seeds, and quickly worked out how much she could get. She didn't count the money she got from fishing. That would be for upgrades and farm buildings for now. Foraged items would be for food or money for food. Once she calculated the amount she bought the seeds and put them in her pack. She thanked Pierre and decided to visit Abigail. Raven walked into the house part of the building and went to Abigail's room. Abigail was playing a video game and she seemed to be losing if she was correct. Raven walked over and watched Abigail as she kept dying in the game. Once her last life was gone, Abigail groaned and put her controller down

"Tough game?" Raven said making Abigail nearly jump out of her skin, having not noticed Raven

"Raven! When did you get here? I didn't even notice that you came in!" Abigail asked

"Yeah I'm a regular midget ninja." Raven said scratching under her chin as she looked the game over, "What game are you playing?"

"Journey of the Prairie King. I've been playing for hours and can't even beat level one." Abigail groaned

"What difficulty are you playing on?" Raven said

"There aren't any difficulty settings." Abigail said

"Really? Why don't I give it a try, maybe I can get you past level one." Raven said

"You play video games?" Abigail asked

"Yeah, I used to stream and do lets plays on youtube. It was a 'for fun' thing, I mean if you're good at something don't do it for free and all that." Raven said scooping up the controller, "Wanna play together or watch me?"

"Let's play two player." Abigail said grabbing the other controller and started the game

"Alright, let's blow through these buggers." Raven said reaching into her bag and pulling out pokey and popping one in her mouth.

"They're coming!" Abigail said franticly shot at the enemies

"Bring it bitches!" Raven said shooting

The game went on with Raven demolishing the enemies laughing like a mad woman and Abigail groaning when she died or cheering when Raven would save her character. Finally they beat the level they both cheered.

"Booya!" Raven yelled

"Yeah we kicked their butts! Man Raven you sure know your way around a joystick.

Abigail said making Raven snort and started to giggle, "What?"

"There's two ways that can be taken and it's true on both accounts." Raven snickered and Abigail looked at her with confusion, "just let me know when you get it."

"um, ok." Abigail said and looked at her phone, "hey have you met Sam yet?"

"Nope." Raven said as she put the game away

"Well he's hanging out with Sebastian right now and asked me to come by, why don't you tag along?" Abigail said

"Sure, I don't have anything but fishing planned for today." Raven said

"Let's go then." Abigail said standing up, Raven not far behind her

They walked out of Abigail's room and out of Pierre's shop. They headed down toward Sam's home, Raven just following Abigail since she didn't know where she was going. Raven soon saw Sebastian standing to the side of the walkway watching as a blond skateboarding. He was trying to do some sort of trick and couldn't seem to do it. Abigail groaned, she really hoped Sam didn't drag them together just to watch him skateboard. When they got close, the skateboard suddenly went flying out from under Sam's feet and in the girls' direction. Abigail shrieked and dived out of the way as Raven bent backwards, letting the skateboard go over her stomach, just barely grazing it. Raven shifted so her hands were firmly planted on the ground and kicked her legs up in the air, doing a hand stand for a moment before righting herself on her own two feet.

"Well that was one hell of a welcome, lets not do that again." Raven said stomping on the end of the skateboard and flipping it up in her hand.

"How did you do that!?" Abigail asked as Raven handed the skateboard to the blond when he and Sebastian run up to them

"I do yoga and have fast reflexes. I kick arse in dodge ball." Raven said smirking

"Are you ok?!" Sam asked worried,

"Yeah no harm done, besides Abigail seems really excited about how I dodged that." Raven said

"Teach me how to do that!" Abigail said and Raven raised an eye brow at her

"I can teach you yoga, can't really help you with the reflexes." Raven said and turned to Sam, "Hey, I'm Raven."

"It's good to meet you, sorry about the skateboard thing." Sam said sheepishly

"No problem man, it's all good, but lets not practice new tricks around people." Raven said

"Do you skate?" Sam asked

"Nope, not really my thing, plus I was a real klutz and that just had doom written all over it for me." Raven said and turned to smile at Sebastian, "Hey Sebastian."

"Hey." Sebastian said, the poor guy looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there

"Hey Sebastian, Sam come drag you out of your room?" Abigail said glancing at Raven

"Yeah..." Sebastian sighed

"You poor thing." Raven chuckled and perked up when her phone started to go off, "Oh I have to get that, if I don't I'll get my arse chewed up."

Raven waved to the three and jogged away from them taking her phone out. Abigail turned to Sebastian and Sam.

"You know her Sebastian?" Abigail asked

"She likes the lake by my house." Sebastian said shrugging

"She's really nice, I met her on Tuesday and talked with her a lot yesterday. She's pretty cool." Abigail said

"You like her! Wow, it took you forever to warm up to me." Sam said

"She loves tv show Bones and she gave me a really good book recommendation." Abigail said

"Oh that gross show." Sam said turning a bit green

"It's not gross!" Abigail said

"It has dead bodies Abby." Sebastian said

"Not real ones." Abigail defended then shook her head, "anyway, the point is I really like her, and she seems like a cool person."

"I like her." Sam said

"You like practically everyone Sam, and Sebastian try to give her a chance." Abigail said

"Fine, I'll probably see her when she comes by the lake anyway." Sebastian said shrugging

"Good, I'm going to invite her to our usual meet up tomorrow. It'll give me something to do while you guys play pool." Abigail said grinning

"You're really excited about having the new farmer around." Sebastian said raising an eye brow at his friend

"Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to not have any friends that are girls and have the same interests as you? Also she's the only girl that's shorter than me, I'm no longer the shortest person here." Abigail said as they

"What's so bad about being short?" Sam asked

"Walk around on your knees for a day and you'll figure it out." Raven said suddenly appearing between Sam and Sebastian, startling the three who had no idea she had come back

"Jeez Raven you need a bell." Abigail said

"Nah you guys just need to be more aware of your surroundings." Raven said and frowned, "and I really the shortest person in town now?"

"Besides Vincent and Jas." Sam said

"Shite." Raven groaned and looked down

"It's not that bad Raven." Abigail said patting her head

"says the person who can reach the top shelf in the library!" Raven said playfully glaring at Abigail, who laughed, "Anyway, I gotta head home. I need to plant my new crops and I have a Skype call to take."

"Alright, hey come hang out at the saloon with us tomorrow." Abigail said as Raven started to walk away

"Sure thing, see ya tomorrow!" Raven said and jogged off


	7. Kitty!

Next morning Raven did her yoga routine, showered, and got dressed into her usual tank top and jeans. She walked out of her home and went to get her mail. A Letter from Joja corp lit a rage in her belly and ripped the letter open, angrily reading what the hell joja corp wanted with her...Oh they were just telling her that the rock slide was cleared... Well, they caused the rock slide so they still were horrible people. Raven threw away the letter and started to water her crops. Around eight, Raven's neighbor Marnie came up to her, an orange cat following her.

"Oh hey Marnie." Raven said shocked to see the animal lover at her farm so early in the morning, then spotted the cat. "Kitty!"

"Hello Raven, see this cat here? I found him sitting outside the entrance to your farm! I think he's a stray... poor thing." Marnie said "Hey, he seems to like this place! Hey, um... Don't you-"

"Yes I'll take the kitty. Oh you're so cute and fluffy! I'm going to call you Pumpkin, and you'll be my fluffy best friend." Raven cooed over the cat, scooping him up and snuggling with him.

"Well, Pumpkin, you be a good kitty now, okay?" Marie asked

"Thanks for stopping by Marnie, I'll be over to buy some animals once I get a coop and barn." Raven said and grinned. "Oh I can't wait to have a whole bunch of animals. I always wanted to adopt a bunch of animals and give them a good life."

"Oh Raven, I'm sure you'll accomplish your dream. And I'm so glad an animal lover moved in." Marnie said smiling at the young woman

"Hey I'm happy the animal shop is next door so we both win." Raven said scratched under Pumpkin's chin

"You do have a good point, well I have to take off. Have a lovely day Raven." Marnie said and left

"Well Pumpkin, I have work to do, make yourself at home." Raven told her new cat and set him down and went back to work, Pumpkin following her around.

After farm work was done, she went inside to fix herself a quick lunch, and cut up a fish for Pumpkin. Then Raven changed into a bikini and grabbed some goggles. First thing on her list was clearing out the small pond. Cleaning it out herself by hand probably wasn't the best course of action, but it was the fastest way she could think of to clean out the pond. She worked through most of the day, cleaning out the trash filled pond. She swore if she ever found the person that threw all this trash in the pond she was going to brake their fingers.

Around four she pulled herself out of the water, and brought three bags of trash back to the side of the house, where she dropped the trash bags off. Then she went inside to change back into her cloths and brush out her hair, before braiding it. Once she was ready she headed out to the saloon. When she got there, she went up to Gus and Emily grinning.

"Hey guys." Raven said

"How's the farm doing?" Emily asked Raven as the tiny farmer plopped onto a stool at the bar

"Not bad, I think I fully cleaned out that small pond and when I find out who put three bag worth of garbage in there I'm breaking something of theirs, preferably their fingers." Raven growled and Emily giggled thinking she was joking

"You've been working really hard lately." Emily said

"It's my first week here, I have to get the crops that take the longest in first along with some quick ones so I have something to sell so I have money to get a barn and coop so I can get some animals. I also need to upgrade the house because there's no kitchen and I can't keep coming here to eat or eating sandwiches at home." Raven said as she tried to think of what to eat and just settled on a smoothie

"No problem Raven, by the way." Emily leaned forward and whispered, "Sabastian is by the pool table."

"Why do you feel the need to tell me that?" Raven said her face turning red, "and I know he's there, Abigail invited me to hang with them, but still why tell me?"

"Because you think he's cute and we might not know each other very well but I already ship you two." Emily giggled quietly as she handed Raven a fruit smoothie

"I will find you someone and then tease you." Raven pouted and gave her a playful glare

"Anyway, why don't you go use your excuse that you're hanging with Abigail." Emily said

"I'm going over there to hang with Abby, not to look at the cute geeky emo..." Raven pressed her lips together in irritation at Emily's widened grin, "Shut up. I will find you someone and revenge will be mine!"

Raven turned and hopped off her stool, grabbing her smoothie. She walked over to the three, pretty much silently, not on purpose, but she had light foot falls.

"Hey Abby!" Raven chirped right next to Abigail, startling the poor girl who of course hadn't seen or heard the small farmer coming

"Raven! You scared me!" Abigail yelled hand on her chest

"Yeah that comes with the territory of being a midget. You can't reach the top shelf, your feet never reach the floor in chairs, your foot falls are lighter and people see over your head." Raven said doing a sweeping hand motion over her head

"You're not that short." Abigail said and Raven raised an eye brow at her.

"Abby I'm five foot nothing and you can clearly see over my head. I'm looking up at you right now." Raven said hands on her hips, "hell if I didn't have these huge knockers on my chest I could pass as a ninth grader."

"Wow you're... blunt." Abby chuckled as color crossed Sam and Sebastian's faces

"What?" Raven looked over and remembered that the boys were there, "Oh hey guys, what's wrong? Talk of boobs too much for ya?"

"Oh my god." Abby laughed as the boys went back to their pool game with redder faces, "are you trying to make them look like tomatoes?"

"That sounds like a fun game, see how much it takes to turn boys into tomatoes." Raven said dramatically before chuckling, "Just kidding guys."

"Anyway, are you taking a break from farming to hang out with us?" Abby asked sitting down on the couch where Raven joined her

"Along with foraging, fishing, cleaning out my farm and soon to be mining since the rock slide is gone." Raven said setting her pack down by her end of the couch

"You're busy." Abigail said

"Yeah you would be surprised at how little time you spend on crops." Raven said crossing her legs and leaned back against the couch's armrest

"Well in between your busy schedule we should dye your hair." Abigail said

"Not the whole thing, it's a fight to get this thing look half way descent." Raven said

"And my descent you mean in a messy bun with your bangs the only thing not messy?" Abigail asked

"Don't diss the bun!" Raven complained and pointed to her braid, "and it's not in a bun today and wasn't that day in the library."

"Ok on two days you didn't have your hair in a bun." Abigail said

"Hey if you had to deal with this insane mane, you would just throw it up in a bun too! I don't have time to deal with it." Raven said, "I only deal with it when I have time, or when I was back in the city, had a date I really liked."

"You went on dates you didn't like?" Abigail asked

"That is a story for another time." Raven said and then smirked evilly at Abigail "Hey did you ever get that double meaning?"

"What?" Abigail looked confused before registering what she was talking about. "No, and I still don't see what was so funny."

"Ok here I'll enlighten you." Raven said leaning over and whispering the double meaning in Abigail's ear, who blushed and smacked Raven's arm

"You're horrible!" Abigail said as Raven laughed at her reaction

"I'm not the one that said it." Raven snickered and laughed harder when Abigail blushed and started to smack her arm again. Raven tried to defend herself from the attack and shrieked when she fell off the couch, while somehow not spilling her drink "I'm ok and so is the smoothie!"

"You deserved that." Abigail said looking down at Raven, who continued to lay on the floor with her feet and legs on the couch, "are you planning on getting up?"

"Nah, I would require moving and I'm not doing that." Raven said shaking her head

"Well usually I would call you lazy but I can't do that since you work all the time." Abigail said and moved raven's legs off the couch, "and don't think I forgot about your hair, let me mess around with it. It'll help for when I dye it."

"Have at it." Raven said sitting up and moving in front of Abigail, and watched the boys play pool

"Why is your hair all wet?" Abigail asked after taking Raven's hair out of its braid

"After my crops were taken care of, I tackled the small pond. There was three garbage bags worth of trash in that thing. Mostly filled with Joja cola cans and other trash from them. I bet you anything they were dumping their trash in my lake and pond when it was abandoned." Raven growled

"I wouldn't put it past them." Abigail huffed as she ran her fringers through Raven's hair, "Your hair doesn't seem that bad. It's damaged sure but not that bad."

"You should have seen it last year." Raven said and chuckled when Sam lost the game

"Aw man not again." Sam groaned and Sebastian chuckled and even smiled a little

"Oh Christ on a bike this boy is cute when he smiles." Raven thought biting her lip, and looking away

"Hey Raven are you any good at pool?" Sam asked looking over to the girls

"I've been known to kick some arse." Raven said and raised an eye brow at him, "why?"

"See if you can beat Sebastian." Sam said holding out the pool cue

"Why the hell not." Raven said standing up and shaking her hair loose of the braid Abigail had begun to braid

"Hey!" Abigail whined

"You can play with my hair after this game." Raven said and smirked at Sebastian, "show me what cha got."

"Alright." Sebastian said as he set up for the next game, "You break."

"Very well." Raven said and started

As they played Raven watched Sebastian like a hawk and smirked. Sebastian was one of those people that used their intelligence to play the game. She had come across a few of those kinds of players, quite a few of them tried to hustle her. Now on her own she could never beat them, but she knew how to distract them and that usually worked. However Sebastian was not a sex crazed man that was slightly buzzed, so a low cut top or a short tight skirt would do it.

"Well I'm not going to win." Raven huffed

"but you guys started playing." Sam said frowning

"Yeah but I'm not going to win against a player like Sebastian, unless I was drunk and wanted to play dirty." Raven said and took her turn anyway

"What do you mean?" Abigail asked as all three of them looked at her confused

"I mean Sebastian here has pool down to a science. He's able to calculate the amount of force needed and at what angle to get the ball where it needs to go. I can't do that shite sober and even then I would need to cheat a little." Raven said

"How do you know that?" Abigail asked

"I spent quite a bit of time in bars with pool tables, I got good and learned that hustlers like to use the same method if they were smart enough." Raven said and shrugged, "I'll still play, I mean I can still give him a good game. I just wont win."

"I can go get you a beer or something." Sam said and Raven laughed

"You really want me to beat him, but I can't. I don't drink anymore." Raven said and motioned for Sebastian to take his turn, "I will take my smoothie from wherever I left it."

"Please tell me this isn't your dinner by the way." Abigail said handing her the drink as Sebastian took his turn

"I don't eat much so yeah this is my dinner." Raven said taking a sip, "I mean I'll probably eat more when I go home."

"Your turn." Sebastian said stepping back

"Thank you." Raven said putting her drink to the side and took her turn

The game didn't go on for much longer and once it ended, with Sebastian, of course being the victor, Raven gave the cue back to Sam. Raven then went back to the couch with Abigail and they talked about the book Raven had recommended along with some of their favorite episodes of Bones. She even got to know Sam a little bit, and was a little disappointed when Sebastian didn't talk much but, he was probably still uneasy around was around nine when everyone started to go home, including Raven. She would check out the mine tomorrow.


	8. The Mines

The next morning, Raven did her usual routine of work on her crops, yoga, and meditation, before heading up toward the mines. She picked up some wild horseradish and stopped by Linus' tent. She gave him the horseradish and bid him a good day. When she went into the mine she saw a man standing by a hole in the ground.

"Uh what cha doin'?" Raven asked looking down into the hole like the man was

"I was just peering down into the old mine shaft. It's been abandoned for decades." Marlon said, "Still, there's probably good ore down there, but a dark place, undisturbed for so long. I'm afraid ore isn't the only thing you'll find..."

"... What else could be down there? Snakes?" Raven asked unnerved, if there were snakes she was out

"No, probably slimes, bugs, monsters." Marlon said then took out a rusty sword out of nowhere and gave it to Raven, "Here, you might need this."

"Where did this come from?" Raven asked very confused

"I'm Marlon, I run the adventure's guild next door. I'll keep my eye on you. Prove yourself and I might think about making you a member." Marlon said and walked away without another word

"What the bloody hell just happened? When did I step into Legend of Zelda?" Raven asked weirded out and looked down in the hole, "and what the hell did he mean monsters? What kind of monsters and do I have to worry about them coming out of this damn hole?"

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep cleansing breath. She then examined the sword. It was worn, rusty, and obviously not taken care of. Didn't the owner know anything about weapons? The poor thing looked like it would fall apart if she used it. Well maybe she would just use it for now until she could get her own weapons. Actually she would quick text Ryan to put them in the mail. After the text was sent she climbed down the latter.

Later at night:

Raven panted as the dragged her feet out of the mine. She was never going in there again without her katana or her twin swords, or something that was better than this rusty sword that weird eye patch dude gave her. She didn't care if it was better than nothing. Anyway it was too late for her to go to Clint and sell her stuff, so she might as well just take a break. She pulled off her boots and stuck her feet into the water. Oh that felt nice on her sore feet. Raven laid back and looked up at the sky. The stars were out and that made Raven grin. The moon and stars were beautiful and she always loved looking at them. She actually had a huge tattoo on her back commemorating her love for the stars. Oh maybe she should make the tattoo bigger and make it crawl over her sides and cover her scars. Just then Sebastian came into her line of sight.

"Not fishing tonight?" Sebastian asked hands in his hoody pocket

"Nope, I was in the mines and all I had was this shite." Raven said gesturing to the rusty sword next to her.

"it doesn't look that bad." Sebastian said sitting next to her

"It's a piece of crap! That eye patch dude so didn't take care of this thing." Raven said

"Eye patch dude?" Sebastian asked raising an eye brow at her

"I forget his name. Merlin, no that's a wizard, Marlon? Yeah I think its Marlon." Raven said and yawned

"Tired already?" Sebastian asked

"Yeah, I did a lot of running and mining. I'll admit it took me a little too long to figure out that I had to break the rocks to find the latter down to the next level." Raven said and pulled out a yellow stone, "I did find some cool stuff. Maybe it's worth something and I can make more of a living out of it. Hell knows I'm getting tired of not having a kitchen and just scrapping by."

"My mom can help you with the kitchen part." Sebastian said

"Yeah but I need to save up a lot. Maybe there are more valuable things deeper in the mine, if I can do a speed run I can activate more of those elevators and have a quick way to get to certain levels." Raven said rubbing her eyes, "but I'm going to have to wait till I get better weapons. This piece of crap isn't going to cut it and I rather not die in the mines because I have a piece of junk as my only line of defense."

"It can't be bad in there." Sebastian said

"Yes it can. Seriously don't go in there without a weapon." Raven said and closed her eyes, "You're more talkative than usual."

Sebastian shrugged and took a drag of his cigarette. He didn't know why he hung around her when she was by the lake. He didn't know her very well, and didn't see why he was so drawn to her. Maybe it was because she didn't force her way into his life. She just hung around and let him decide if he wanted to interact with her. He glanced down at her, she was looking up at the stars like she was when he noticed her, but her eyes kept drifting closed. She could barely stay awake. When she didn't open her eyes for a while he tapped her shoulder and she startled awake.

"Hey you should get home. You're falling asleep." Sebastian said

"Yeah, probably should." Raven yawned as she sat up and pulled her feet from the water and threw her socks and boots on, "I'll see ya at some point Sebastian."

"Bye." Sebastian said as she stood up and walked home.

Raven walked home and smiled when Pumpkin came to greet her. She scooped him up and snuggled with him as she walked over to her chest. She put the rocks, sap, and cave carats inside. She kept the Quarts and Topaz in her bag. She would bring those to the library in tomorrow. After that she went inside and went to bed.

The next day Raven woke up to the sound of rain. Awesome so she didn't have to water her plants today. She did her routine and went outside to find a box by her mailbox. Wow Ryan must have overnight it. She quickly got the box and went back inside. Inside was her katana, twin swords that was based off Deadpool's, and her throwing knifes and holsters. Raven grinned as she strapped her twins onto her back and strapped her throwing knife holsters to her thighs. She went to her out and stated to forage until the library opened. When it opened she dropped off the stuff and then went out to the mines.

This became her new routine for the next few days. She would do her farming, yoga, drop off new minerals she got from the mines if she had any and then it was off to the mines. By the end of Monday night she had gotten to level twenty and had made a decent amount of money.


	9. Aerobics Club and The Community Center

Hiya everyone! Hope you like the story so far. Feel free to tell me what you think and even something you might like to see. I'm going to bring Raven's brother in a little farther down the road, along with some flash backs to Raven's past. I will be setting up Clint and Emily at some point and I'm leaning toward setting Ryan, Raven's brother, up with Abigail. It's going to be either her or Leah.

Raven groaned as she dragged herself out of bed. She was sore from getting beat up in the mines. Hopefully she wouldn't get interrogated at the weekly workout thing today. Why did she agree to go again? She changed and went out to tend to her crops. Once that was done she stripped and took a hot shower. A new bathroom was also on her list of upgrades, this bathroom was old and in desperate need of an upgrade. Oh what she would do for a nice relaxing bubble bath, oh and a massage. It was then that the water turned cold and she let out a long string curses. A new water heater, put that on the list too.

Shivering she dried off and got dressed in a black lace tub top that just covered her breasts, then a loose red work out tank over that, and black shorts. It's been hot lately, and although usually she was fine in the mines, she was taking a break from them today. She then grabbed her bag, mat, and slipped on some flip flops, then she was off. When she got to the shop Abigail greeted her.

"Wow I don't think I've ever seen you in anything other than pants and boots." Abigail said

"It's hot, I don't like hot." Raven said a little grumpily, she was already sweating

"You prefer the cold?" Abigail asked

"Yeah, I like fall and winter, they're my favorite seasons. Screw summer, the sun, and heat." Raven said

"I thought you were a farmer." Abigail teased as Raven moved toward the work out area

"Yeah I am, doesn't mean I like spring, summer, the heat or the sun." Raven said

"Yeah how are you so pale if you work in the sun all the time?" Abigail asked as Raven laid out her yoga mat

"Lots of sunscreen. I'm Irish, I burn on a cloudy day." Raven said, "And screw swimming during the day, that's the quickest way for me to turn into a bloody tomato."

"So you swim at night?" Abigail asked raising an eye brow as Raven started to stretch

"Early morning, evening, or night, and only if I'm in the mood." Raven said and shrugged

"By the way, what are all those bruises from?" Abigail asked

"Monsters from the mines." Raven said standing up and bending backwards, "I'm taking a break for them today, but I'm making some decent amount of money, so I'll be able to fix up that cabin soon."

"That's good, Robin is good at that kind of stuff." Abigail said as Raven kicked her legs up and balanced on her head and hands

"Good at what?" Robin asked coming over

"Raven might be upgrading that old cabin of hers." Abigail

"Really? That's good, I can help you with that." Robin said

"Oh I know, I have plans for upgrading that bathroom too. I need a bathtub and a decent water heater." Raven as she slowly straitened her arms and bent them again, doing pushups while she was upside down, "Maybe I should dip into my savings, I'm getting really sick of that place and I might not even make a dent now that I think about it."

"You have savings?" Abigail asked

"Yeah, I was taught money management from a very young age. I rarely spent money I made at my jobs when I was a teenager, when I left my parent's house I lived with my two brothers in the rough part of town, I worked two jobs, three if you count the money I made on YouTube, I also didn't have any hospital bills because I had great health insurance and I won that lawsuit, and I have some inheritance money I never touched." Raven said and righted herself, shaking her arms out

"But why didn't you use the money when you got here?" Abigail asked

"Because I wanted to live off the land so to speak. However I see now that I was stupid, and have been just making my own life difficult for no reason. So Robin I'll swing by tomorrow with some plans and the money." Raven said rolling her shoulders

"Sounds like a plan, oh and don't forget the materials." Robin said

"Oh I have that set side already." Raven said and grinned, "I'm going to have a kitchen and real bathroom soon!"

"Glad I could help, so do you already have plans?" Robin asked

"Yeah, I'm not picky when it comes to the kitchen, but I am with my bathroom. I also want to do some cat walks throughout the house, for my cat Pumpkin." Raven said

"I'm happy to do whatever you want Raven. I enjoy trying something new." Robin said

"I'm willing you help you with it, it might make the work go faster." Raven said

"Hey Raven, Robin, Abigail." Emily said when she came over

"Hey Em." Raven said

"Hello Emily." Robin said

"Hey." Abigail said

"So what are you talking about? Raven's crush?" Emily asked making Robin and Abigail look at Emily in interest, and Raven look in horror

"Who does she have a crush on?" Abigail asked

"Emily don't you dare!" Raven said pointing at her and giving her a warning look

"this is an interesting development." Robin said smirking

"I just think they're cute ok? And no I'm not saying who." Raven said crossing her arms

"He's totally her type and I so ship them." Emily said and Raven huffed

"I will throw something at you." Raven said and Emily raised an eyebrow at her

"Like what your mat?" Emily teased

"I have rocks in my bag!" Raven said

"Why do you have rocks in your bag?" Abigail asked looking at the backpack by her mat

"I was in the mines and I have things to donate to the library." Raven said

"Now lets not get distracted, we were talking about Raven's crush." Robin said smiling teasingly at Raven

"You too?" Raven whined, "Why can't you guys leave it alone?"

"Because we want to play matchmaker." Abigail said giggling at Raven

"Just wait till I find lovers for you two and then revenge will be mine!" Raven said

"Sure, Raven." Emily said

"You're an odd one Raven." Abigail said

"You're just now learning this?" Raven asked smirking

"Ok everyone's here." Caroline said getting their attention, "oh Abigail will you be joining us?"

"No I was just talking to Raven. I'll see you later." Abigail said and quickly left the room

"Well then, Raven I'm happy that you're going to be joining us." Caroline said smiling at the tiny farmer

"No problem, I work out every day so I might as well do it with people." Raven said shrugging

"Oh Raven how is little Pumpkin?" Marnie asked

"He's doing good, he's my little shadow at home." Raven said and spotted a woman she hadn't met yet, "Oh hey, I don't think we've met."

"Hello I'm Jodi, I'm Sam and Vincent's mother." Josie said waving

"I've met Sam, not Vincent yet. Sam was trying to get me to beat Sebastian at pool, but I couldn't." Raven said chuckling remembering Sam's offer to get her beer to get her to beat Sebastian

"I think Sebastian is the town's best pool player." Emily said

"I wouldn't be surprised, I'm good but I failed to beat the man." Raven said and looked at the clock, "why don't we start? We can talk more after."

"Yes lets get going." Caroline said and everyone got to their spot and started to do their own thing.

Raven started doing complicated yoga moves on her mat. She may have wanted to show off a little. they were all doing their own thing, Emily was dancing, Robin doing a stepper, Jodi was lifting weights and Raven couldn't see what Marnie and Caroline were doing, she knew one of them were was jumping rope. When the rest were done, Raven was upside down again, making her shirt ride up. it didn't take long for the mothers in the room to notice the two scars and bruising on her abdomen.

"Oh Yoba what happened?" Jodi asked

"Huh?" Raven looked at Jodi confused

"Your stomach is covered in bruises." Robin said though she knew where the scars came from

"Oh I've been down in the mines all weekend and those slime buggers are fast." Raven said and shifted her hands, trying to stay balanced, balance was one of her weak points, "it doesn't help that I'm a bit out of practice, but give me a little while and I'll be quick as a whip."

"And the scars?" Caroline asked and Raven bite her lip

"Those are curtesy of the bastards at Joja. I was in the fifteen percent of people their product causes cancer in. I was one of the lucky ones it could be cut out of me." Raven said as she shifted and put all her weight on her left arm. She pointed to the scar right under her right breast, then pointed to the one across on her left side, "This one was for the ones on my liver which they just barely saved the minimum amount I would need to live, and this one was for my left kidney, they saved that."

"We should be fine since they moved in a little under a year ago, after Joja had to take out the chemical." Emily said as Raven put her hand down and righted herself

"Yeah but I wouldn't trust Joja as far as I can throw their building." Raven said pulling her shirt down, she grabbed her bag and pulled out her pocket watch to check the time, "Oh I gotta go, I'll see you ladies around."

"Wait Raven…" Emily said but Raven was out of the room in a flash, "Sorry guys, it's easy to get her to give up information about what happened to her, but it always leads to what other damage Joja caused her."

"She lost her twin brother right?" Robin asked

"Yeah, and apparently if she didn't lose him in that car crash she would have lost him to the cancer." Emily said and sighed, "it doesn't help that she seems to stuff her emotions and hides her pain. It's not healthy."

"Poor girl, it's hard to believe she's experience such pain with how happy she always seems to be." Caroline said, everything she's seen Raven, she had always had a bright smile on her face

"Sometimes the ones that smile the most are the ones most broken inside." Emily said remembering the quote she had seen somewhere, "That's defiantly Raven."

"Who does she have a crush on, maybe he can get her to be truly happy." Robin asked Emily

"Well she didn't want me talking about it because you and Abigail were there and he's connected to both of you." Emily said making Robin grin when it clicked just who the tiny farmer liked, "She said he is her type physicly and possibly personality wise if what she's heard is correct."

"Great, I'll kill two birds with one stone." Robin said and began to plan what she was going to get the two together

"and this information that I gave you doesn't get out. I've seen Raven geared up for the mines. She's scary." Emily said, all the ladies nodded promising not to tell.

"hey Emily think you could stear Raven toward Shane? Her way of coping might not be the best, but she seems to be handling it better than him. I really worry about him." Marnie said

"Sure, they both visit the saloon often enough." Emily said

"it seems the new farmer is going to become a real part of the community." Jodie said

"She's got the heart for it, she's already wormed her way into Abby's life." Emily said

"Yeah, she became friends with Abby very quickly." Caroline said

"I can't wait to see how she effects the community." Jodie said

"Neither can i." Emily said, the rest of them agreeing.

Back with Raven:

Once she was outside the shop, Raven closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Take deep breaths, don't break down, keep the mask intact. This is what she chanted in her mind as she tried to push back memories and negative feelings. When she felt better she started to walk toward the fountain. It seemed like a good place to meditate and center herself. When she got close she spotted Lewis standing in front of the abandoned building. Well might as well see what was up with the building finally.

"Oh hi there Raven." Lewis said turning to look at Raven as she walked up

"Hey there Lewis." Raven said walking up next to him and looked at the old abandoned building he had been looking at just before

"What an eyesore." Lewis sighed

"It doesn't look that bad…" Raven said unsurely

"This is the Pelican Town Community center… or what's left of it anyway." Lewis said and sighed again, "It used to be the pride and joy of the town, it was always bustling with activity. It's shameful."

"What happened to it?" Raven asked

"it got old, and these days, the young folk would rather sit in front of the TV than engage with the community." Lewis said

"Ok you have me there. A lot of us do like to sit in front of the tv or computer that to actually engage with people. It's easier to those of us with social anxiety or social awkwardness to hide behind those." Raven said

"Joja Corporation has been hounding me to sell them the land so they can turn it into a warehouse. Pelican Town could use the money, but there's something stopping me from selling it. I guess old timers like me get attached to relics of the past." Lewis said his mention of Joja Corp infuriating Raven, "If anyone else buys a joja Co. membership, I'm just gonna go ahead and sell it."

"Oh screw that! Don't give those bastards more of a foothold in this place than it already does." Raven said making Lewis look at her shocked, "This is a beautiful place with great people, Joja is a cancer that kills places like this. I would much rather save this place by myself than let Joja have it."

"You are an interesting person Raven, passionate too." Lewis said

"Yeah well I hate Joja with a burning passion so it's to be expected." Raven said smirking "why don't you show me the inside, maybe this place is salvageable."

"It's not, but I'll show you anyway." Lewis said and opened the door. They went inside and saw a little house by the fireplace. "Hmm? What's this?"

"Looks like a little playhouse." Raven said

"I guess Vincent and Jas must have been playing in here." Lewis muttered and looked around, "this place is even more dilapidated than I remember."

"It's not that bad…" Raven said and nearly jumped out of her skin when a little gumdrop looking thing popped up behind Lewis right by the fireplace. "What the hell?!"

"What?" Lewis looked behind him, but the gumdrop disappeared when he did. "What's the matter? Are you ill?"

"No I saw a thingy!" Raven said looking around for it

"I wouldn't be surprised if this place was full of rats." Lewis said chuckling as the gumdrop appeared again

"It's back!" Raven exclaimed pointing behind Lewis, who looked only for it to disappear again

"You're worrying me Raven." Lewis said

"I swear something was there, it just disappears whenever you look." Raven said sounding crazy to ever herself but she knew something was there

"Look, I think I'm going to head home. I need some lunch." Lewis said and started to walk away, but he turned back toward her after, "Hey. I'll keep this place unlocked from now on. Maybe you can help catch that rat if you have some extra time."

Raven watched as Lewis left and instantly went to looking for the gumdrop. She searched all the rooms, only finding them in absolutely horrible shape. Her cabin wasn't even this bad and it hadn't been live in for a long time. In the last room she found a glowing yellow scroll. It wasn't in any language she had ever seen before so she left it alone. No sense in messing with things she didn't know anything about. Actually searching the building for the gumdrop probably wasn't the best idea either.

With that she left the building and heading for home. She had to make some arrangements for the work to be done on her house. Pumpkin greeted her like normal and followed her inside. Raven went right to work only stopping to pet Pumpkin and to a five minute play session with him. She had quite a few nerdy cat things she wanted to get sent over. Her cats in the past had loved them so Pumpkin should like them. She shook her head she was getting off track. She started to shop online for kitchen and bathroom things, making sure to print out the things she likes so she could give them to Robin so she could work them into the plans. Of course she didn't buy anything just yet. When she was satisfied with it all she put it in a folder and put the folder in her bag. She would head over to Robin's first thing after her usual routine. After grabbing something to eat and filling Peanut's food bowl with dry cat food, she stripped and went to bed. Time had flown by while she was working so it was late but not too late.


	10. One Hell Of A Trip

The next morning Raven did her usual routine of farming, yoga, meditation, and then shower. Yeah most people probably did it differently but Raven hated being sweaty or smelly, so she got her dirty and sweaty things done first. Then she could dress how she liked instead of just staying in her work cloths all day. Today was her favorite purple lace halter, a black cropped hoody vest, blue jean shorts, and her black ankle boots from her first day. After petting Pumpkin she headed out to Robin's home. She foraged on the way, and swung by Linus' tent. She said hi and gave him a wild horseradish, before going into Robin's home.

"Raven, you have everything?" Robin asked

"Yup, I have the money, some ideas, and some things I like." Raven said pulling out a folder and giving it to Robin, who took it out and looked over the contents

"Ok I can defiantly do this, once the important parts are done, we'll do the cosmetics. I love your bathroom idea by the way." Robin said

"Yeah I'm turning this cabin into my dream house one piece at a time." Raven said

"Just how much do you have saved up?" Robin asked

"Well this project is going to put a big dent into my savings, however it's nothing to worry about really. Technically I could buy a coop and a barn after this as well, but that would be cutting it really close. I still don't have the farm to a point where I can maximize my retirement plan, so I've been using my savings to do that." Raven said

"But you're so young." Robin said

"You're never young enough to put away for retirement, it's something most people don't really plan for until it gets close. When I retire I'm going to be able to live comfortably, even if I retire early." Raven said, "plus I'm only using my general savings to finance my retirement. I still have my emergency fund."

"did you go to college for financing?" Robin asked

"Actually no, my second job was at a financial education company. They basically help educate people about their finances. We would get them the right kind of life insurance, help them get out of debt sooner if there was any, help them plan out their retirement, and help them with investments if they wanted to do that." Raven said

"Why didn't you quit your other job if you had this one?" Robin asked

"I did, a week before everything went to hell I had quit my job at Joja, and had just started working full time with the company. Before that I had been working part time building my client list and I had my investments license for about six months." Raven said, "The plan for me was to build an office out here, but I don't have the ability to do a farm and build a business. At least not by myself. But to tell you the truth I like farming more than working for the company. Maybe down the road I'll join again and do some of that work but it's unlikely."

"You're full of surprises." Robin said

"I just used the tools I came across." Raven said shrugging, "So when do you want to start?"

"I'll get some stuff together and come by later and get some prep done. Tomorrow I'll start." Robin said

"Awesome, I'll leave the door unlocked for you. I may or may not be there." Raven said

"Not a problem." Robin said

"Great, I'm going to go home, unlock the door and then go fishing." Raven said as she headed out and waved goodbye

Raven left and headed back home. Pumpkin greeted her and Raven put him on her shoulders to hang out. She unlocked her front door and noticed she had mail. How did she miss that this morning? She opened it and read it over. It basically said that a wizard could help her with the rat problem in the community center.

"There's a wizard in town… what kind of weird place did I move into?" Raven asked Pumpkin who mewed at her in response, "I'm not weird for talking to you shut up."

She might as well check it out. She took Pumpkin off her shoulders and headed out. It took her a little time to get past the overgrown part of her farm, but she made it. She would need to clear this place out later. Looking around she found she was right by Marnie's and a decent size lake. Oh she would have to go fishing there. She made her way over to the tower and went inside. Oh holy hell this place was overwhelming. She was pretty sure she could do laps in the giant cauldron and was that a giant magic circle?

"Ah… Come in." the wizard said

"uh I'm already inside." Raven said as the wizard got up and walked over toward her.

"I am Rasmodius, Seeker of the arcane truths. Mediary between physical and ethereal. Master of the seven elements. Keeper of the sacred cha- you get the point." Rasmodius said

"Hi, I'm Raven owner of the farm up the ways, and so not drunk or high enough to deal with this is." Raven said looking around wide eyed at everything.

"Ah Raven, the one whose arrival I have long foreseen." Rasmodius said further weirding Raven out, "here, I'd like to show you something. Behold!"

"It's the thingy!" Raven yelled when she saw an image of the gumdrop looking thing from the community center, which chirped, "and it sounds cute as hell!"

"So you have seen one before." Rasmodius said

"Yeah." Raven said

"They call themselves the 'Junimos'. Mysterious spirits, these ones, for some reason, refuse to speak with me." Rasmodius said, "I'm not sure why they've moved into the community center, but you have no reason to fear them."

"I don't fear them, I could probably squish them under my boot if they became a threat. What I want to know is what that golden thingy said. I couldn't read it and it certainly wasn't in any language I've ever seen." Raven said hands on her hips

"Most interesting. Stay here. I'm going to see for myself. I'll return shortly." Rasmodius said and disappeared in a flash of light

"Magic is real… holy hell I'm going to need a smoke after this." Raven groaned as she rubbed her temples, just then the door opened behind her scaring the living daylights out of her, "What the hell?!"

"I found the note." Rasmodius said as if nothing had happened

"I'm not even going to ask." Raven sad massaging her temples

"The language is obscure, but I was able to decipher it. It says 'we, the Junimo, are happy to aid you. In return, we ask for gifts of the valley. If you are one with the forest then you will see the true nature of this scroll.' Hmm, 'One with the forest' what do they mean?" Rasmodius asked

"I have no idea, you're the magic dude." Raven said and looked at him oddly when he started to sniff the air

"Ah-hah!" Rasmodius exclaimed loudly startling Raven, "Come here!"

"Uh ok…" Raven hesitantly walked over to him so she was standing in front of the cauldron

"My cauldron is bubbling with ingredients from the forest. Baby fern, moss grub, caramel-top toadstool… Can you smell it?" Rasmodius asked

"I smell something." Raven said eyeing the cauldron

"Here, drink up. Let the essence of the forest permeate your body." Rasmodius said getting a cup of the liquid and giving it to her

"Say what? You want me to ingest this stuff?! Who knows what it'll do to me!" Raven said

"You have put worse in your body, now drink up if you want to get the community center up and running and drive Joja mart out of the valley." Rasmodius said and Raven gave him a dirty look

"Fine I'll drink this shite, I better not die." Raven said and downed the liquid in two gulps, "Oh fuck, I'm going to throw up."

Raven swayed on her feet as her vision started to be clouded with green mist and leaves. Then spinning trees were added to the mix. Oh that was not helping. She then passed out. How long she was out for, she had no idea, but when she woke up she was laying face first on one of the little islands in the lake she liked. She sat up and ran her hands through her hair, which was out of its bun, and her hair was wild, frizzy and pretty much all over the place. Looking down at herself she found she had lost her halter top. Since when did she strip when she was high or drunk, or whatever she was? also why did she lose her halter and not her vest?

"What the flying fuck happened? Do I even want to know?" Raven asked herself, her words slurring slightly

She got her feet, stumbling slightly, and zipped up her vest so she wasn't showing the village her bra and boobs. Once she was decent, she walked over the planks, to get to the mainland. When she got there, she fell face first into the ground. Well at least she didn't fall in the water. She faintly heard faint footsteps coming toward her but couldn't summon the urge to care, even if it was Sebastian.

"What the hell happened to you?" came Sebastian's voice

"I drank a potion from a wizard and tripped major balls." Raven groaned and forced herself to turn over, "I have no idea how I even got here, I remember nothing after the haze of green mist, spinning leaves and moving trees."

"I don't know what to say to that." Sebastian said honestly

"I don't know either, I'm just going to lay here for a while." Raven said putting her arm over her eyes, "actually do you see my bag somewhere?"

"No."

"Fuck." Raven groaned

"You're swearing a lot." Sebastian said

"Bitch I have the hangover from hell and I still feel drunk and or high. I have no filter right now." Raven growled and then groaned, "Sorry, I'm a bitch when I'm like this."

"A wizard seriously did this?" Sebastian asked

"The dude teleported before I tripped balls." Raven said, "He's west of Marnie's farm in that big ass tower."

"I didn't know someone lived in there." Sebastian said as she groaned and sat up, "Your hair is really poofy."

"I can only imagine." Raven groaned as she tried to pull her hair down, trying to depoof her hair, "I don't even have any hair ties."

Sebastian smirked at her, no matter how hard she tried it wouldn't depoof. She didn't look bad in his opinion, then again he's never seen her look bad. She always looked pretty, especially that night she hung out at the bar with Abby, Sam and him. Her hair was down after Abby took it out, and it fell around her shoulders in damp curls. When she would be lining up a shot it would hang down, just barely touching the table. Oh and the way she puffed up her cheeks when he made a difficult move was cute… wait a minute. Sebastian froze at his train of thought. No, no, no, no, no, he was not going down this road. Nope, not going to happen, no.

"Oi earth to Sebastian." Raven's voice snapped him out of his thoughts

"Huh?" Sebastian looked at Raven, who had an eyebrow raised at him

"I was asking if you could help me get to my feet. I need to go find my bag and a hair tie." Raven said

"Oh sure." Sebastian said shaking his hand and offering her hand

"Thank ya." Raven said as she grabbed his hand and he pulled her to her feet. "Ok the world isn't spinning so I might be able to walk without falling on my face again."

"Good luck." Sebastian said

"See ya." Raven said and headed home

On the way back, she found her bag on the path. Good one less things to worry about. Now what did she do with her top? Well she found out when Pumpkin greeted her at home. The poor orange cat was wearing her top like a dress. Raven giggled and got Pumpkin out of her shirt.

"Sorry Pumpkin I was high." Raven giggled and looked around to find a bunch of stuff there brought there by Robin probably. "I really hope Robin didn't see me high as hell."

Oh if she had it was going to be a long awkward project.


	11. Robin's Plan

Ok this is out a little later than I planned. I really hate the weekends, I close at work so my whole schedule is thrown out of whack. So sorry in advance if my updates are a little weird on Friday, Saturday and Sunday. I also couldn't find a good place to end it, so sorry if the ending is a little awkward.

* * *

Thankfully for Raven, Robin had dropped everything off while she was at the Wizard's place. Over the next week Robin and Raven worked on Raven's cabin. It was hard work but it went faster with Raven helping Robin. During that time Robin got to know Raven a little better and work out a matchmaking scheme. Which she put into place the day after she finished Raven's place, which also happened to be the day Raven got a bunch of boxes from home. And not just any boxes, they were filled fandom merchandise.

"Sebby." Robin called through the door after knocking on it,

"Yeah mom?" Sebastian asked looking up from his computer as Robin cracked the door opened.

"Do you know where the new farmer's place is?" Robin asked

"You mean the one that just moved in down the back road?" Sebastian asked frowning

"Yup, see I left my tools there after I finished her house upgrade, could you go get them for me? I'm late meeting Caroline and Jodi and I need them for tomorrow." Robin said

"Can't Maru do it?" Sebastian groaned

"She's out with her dad doing one of their experiments otherwise I would have asked her. Please sweetie, Raven should still be there." Robin said mentally crossing her fingers, this had to work

"Fine…" Sebastian sighed

"Thank you sweetie, love you." Robin said leaving quickly before he could change his mind. Oh she couldn't wait for those two to really click.

"Damnit." Sebastian groaned getting up and headed out

It wasn't that he didn't like that new farmer, she was nice, and pretty, and all, but he just didn't know much besides that she either fished or explored the mines at night, she was a farmer and she was friends with Abigail. There was also the fact that he was starting to develop a crush on her, which he refused to believe was happening.

A cat greeted him when he got to the farm. Looking around it was pretty far a long, there were a ton of crops and some chickens. The farm house was looking nice instead of looking old and run down. He didn't see Raven or his mom's tools so he went to the cabin and knocked on the door. Suddenly a crash was heard inside followed by Raven's voice.

"I'm ok!" another crash, "less ok."

"Um…" Sebastian looked at the door unsure, and a second later Raven opened the door a little frazzled

"Oh hey Sebastian, sorry I was trying to get something up high and the chair I had decided it didn't want to hold me up anymore." Raven said running her fingers through her bangs that she pushed back, trying in vain to look somewhat presentable in front of her crush

"Um hey my mom left her tools here." Sabastian said looking down at the tiny farmer

"Yeah they're on top of my really tall pantry/cabinet thing, and don't ask me why cause I have no idea." Raven said opening the door wide and let him in, "You're going to have to get them because I'm a bloody midget."

Sebastian walked through the door and was instantly inside Raven's kitchen slash living room. There were a few boxes lying around in random areas, a tv with a black couch in front of it, an empty bookshelf, and a broken old chair in the kitchen along with a smashed vase right next to it. Looking up on top of the pantry at the end of the kitchen, were his mother's tools.

"I'm guessing you were trying to reach them?" Sebastian asked frowning, why was his mother's tools in such a weird place?

"Yeah, then the chair gave out on me, I fall to the floor and then a vase falls on my head." Raven said as she started to pick up the pieces. "No wait it's the decorative bowel, oh well it was too boring anyway."

"You know I may be taller than you but I don't think I'll be able to reach it." Sebastian said as Raven threw away the broken pieces of furniture

"Well balls." Raven said hands on her hips, "Maybe I have something one of us can stand on in these boxes."

"You don't know what you have in these?" Sebastian asked

"Hey I just boxed them up, my dad is the one that just sends me random boxes of my stuff. Just open up boxes and see what's inside" Raven said and opened the box closest to her. Sebastian eye's widened at the idea and froze. Raven looked up at him and raised an eye brow, "Nothing is going to bite you, and don't worry about finding something embarrassing, all that has been put away already. Well probably embarrassing for you I don't give a fuck."

Sebastian turned and hesitantly opened the box closest to him. He was pleasantly surprised when he found merchandise from some of his favorite games and tv shows along with a new copy of Cave Saga X. A sticky note on top of it said a house warming gift love dad.

"You like the Cave Saga series?" Sebastian asked

"Huh? Oh yeah, they're awesome. Why do you ask?" Raven asked looking up from her box and walking over to him. Sebastian held up the book and Raven squealed as she took the book from him. "I wanted to get it before I left but it wasn't out."

"Oh man it's really good." Sebastian said smirking

"Oi no spoilers! I'll… I'll." Raven said and looked down at the box and around her house, then picked up a Foxy plush from the box, "I'll sick Foxy on you if you do."

"Don't worry, I won't." Sebastian chuckled and picked up a Bonnie plush, "You like FNAF?"

"Yeah, I loved the story. That's the thing with me, if there isn't a story I can't get into it." Raven said and playfully glared at the foxy plush, "Foxy was a bitch in the second game. The only one that could see through the mask."

"I hated Balloon boy." Sebastian said

"Oh fuck that bastard, him and Mangle." Raven said as she looked began going through the box and pulled out a ball of bubble wrap, "Hey when I first met your mom, she recognized a lot of the stuff on my jewelry. You'll probably find a lot of stuff in this box you'll recognize."

"She did?" Sebastian asked a little shocked that his mother payed attention to his interests

"Yeah, when she told me she recognized them, I told her she had to know a huge geek." Raven said smirking at him as she went over to her kitchen counter and began to unwrap whatever was in the bubble wrap

"If I'm a Geek so are you." Sebastian said as he looked through the box and pulled out a little car, "is this what I think it is?"

"If it's the model of a sixty seven chevy impala complete with openable trunk with demon wards then yes it is." Raven said as she finally freed her favorite cookie jar from the bubble wrap, she then turned to Sebastian, hiding the cookie jar behind her back

"This is so cool, I love Supernatural." Sebastian said

"So do I, I even got the tattoo." Raven said pulling the waist band of her jeans down slightly to show the anti-possession tattoo on her hip

"Sounds like you're the bigger geek." Sebastian said smirking

"Oi you play Solarian Chronicles, that's the nerdiest thing in the history of geekdom." Raven shot back smirking

"How do you…"

"Sam, I was talking to him the other day and he told me he was meeting you to play it." Raven said and then moved over to show her Tardis cookie jar, "Anyway are you a Doctor Who fan?"

"Oh my god yes." Sebastian said moving over to the cookie jar, Raven then smirked and opened it, letting the cookie jar make the signature noise, "I want all your stuff."

"Yeah back in the city, my apartment was geek paradise. It was just a shame I never had a lot of geek friends to share it with." Raven said shrugging "most of my friends were either more interested in sex or just casually played video games. But I guess it was for the best. I didn't spend a lot of time with my friends outside of work."

"So you had no one to geek out with?" Sebastian asked

"Well I had my brother, but it was rare for us to cross geek fandoms." Raven said her smile faltering for a moment, "Any whore, things in boxes."

"You're worse with the swearing today." Sebastian said smirking

"Whore's not a swear, it's a dirty name." Raven defended

"It's more than when you were hungover." Sebastian said

"I've had my filter on the whole time your mother was here. I'm going to say all my favorite words, which are all swear words and or dirty." Raven said and paused, "I think my sex crazed friends had an impact on me."

"Yeah, by the way that night at the bar, what were you teasing Abby about?" Sebastian asked

"Oh I helped her with a video game and she said something to me that I instantly took and made dirty." Raven said and giggled

"Do I want to know?" Sebastian asked raising an eyebrow

"You might not be able to handle it, you did turn a bit red when I talked about my huge rack." Raven said smirking when Sebastian got a little red, "but because I like to see people turn into tomatoes, I'll tell you. She said I knew my way around a joystick, which I do in every sense of the word."

"Oh god." Sebastian laughed his face getting red, "No wonder Abby freaked, she gets easily flustered. I will admit that I sometimes play songs about sex just to get a raise out of her, but usually only when she comes over to annoy the crap out of me."

"Oh I'll have to remember that." Raven said smirking as Sebastian pulled out a large black jar

"What is in here?" Sebastian asked as Raven walked over and took it from him, she looked at it confused for a moment before opening the top. After looking inside and sniffing it, she quickly slapped the top on. "Well?"

"I missed this after my first scan, be right back." Raven said and quickly scurried into her room where she disappeared. Was it something she was embarrassed about? He thought she said she didn't care, well guess that wasn't the case.

"I thought you already got rid of the embarrassing things." Sebastian said when Raven came back

"It's not embarrassing, it's just not something I like to share." Raven said and tried to looked for a subject change

"Knock, Knock Raven!" Abigail said as she walked through the front door, Raven mentally cheering for the distraction. Abigail raised an eye brow at Sebastian, "Sebastian what are you doing here?"

Raven and Sebastian looked at her for a moment, blinked and then looked at each other. Why had he come over again? They had gotten so into their conversation on their similar fandoms and just random stuff that they forgot what they were doing in the first place.

"I don't remember why. We started going through the boxes and started talking, then we forgot what we were looking for." Raven said frowning, Sebastian then snapped his fingers remembering

"I came over to get my mom's tools and neither of us could reach so we were looking for something to stand on." Sebastian said

"Why didn't you just pick up Sebastian Raven? With a boost he could have gotten up there." Abigail said and Raven face palmed as Sebastian looked confused

"Why would she be picking me up?" Sebastian asked

"Because you don't pick up girls." Abigail said making Raven snort

"You're punny." Raven said

"I try, but truthfully I don't know if you could pick her up Sebastian." Abigail said and Raven looked offended, "It's not your weight Raven, all Sebastian does is sit behind a computer. He doesn't exactly lift, and you did say you used to throw around men twice your size."

"Yeah but I didn't strait pick them up, it was in judo and karate. I basically just used their own momentum and weight against them." Raven said "also I was out of commission for a year, I'm not back in shape yet."

"You're fine." Abigail said

"You know I don't just sit behind a computer, I work out." Sebastian huffed crossing his arms

"Then lift her up. If you come in low and hold her legs you can get her high enough get them." Abigail said crossing her arms

"That has disaster written all over it." Sebastian said, "if she were to lose her balance she would fall from a greater height and bring be down as well."

"Raven does yoga, she does all kinds of balance exercises and I've seen her do some really complicated ones, upside down." Abigail said

"It could work." Raven said looking Sebastian over, and walked over to the side of the pantry "I could start out sitting on your shoulder and just stand up. I've done similar things when I made a bet with this stuck up cheerleader bitch."

"That's a story I wanna hear." Abigail said and made a mental note to ask about it, "Just try it out."

"Fine." Sebastian said as he walked over to where Raven was.

He got down on one knee and bent down slightly, wrapping his right arm around her shins. Raven held onto his left shoulder and for the moment sat on his right. Sebastian held onto her thigh with his left hand as he slowly stood up. Several curses left Raven's mouth as she gripped Sebastian's shoulder and arm tightly.

"Are you ok?" Sebastian asked

"I am not a fan of heights and I've very high right now, and not in the fun way." Raven said biting her lip

"Why didn't you get smaller stuff?" Abigail asked

"Because I can't make my house my size. That would be unfair to anyone I choose to marry. They might be normal size and having midget furniture would get annoying pretty quick. Also it would be a pain to whoever came over to visit." Raven said as she slowly stood up, and grabbed the tools once they were in reach. "Ok, down please."

"I didn't think anything scared you Raven." Abigail said as Sebastian lowered her to the ground and took the tools

"Everyone fears something, I just happen to hate heights." Raven said

"Even in video games?" Sebastian asked

"Yeah, I still get freaked out." Raven said and shivered, "However in video game's more of a spine tingling creep out, while in real like I would nope out so fast out of anything that involved large heights. How high I just was, was video game height bad."

"You're weird." Abigail said and turned to Sebastian, "She also loves stuffed animals but hates dolls."

"Fuck dolls they're creepy as fuck!" Raven said, with a creeped out look on her face, "and do you have any idea how many hauntings are related to dolls? Fuck manikins too."

"You have automatonophobia don't you?" Sebastian asked

"If that's the name for having in intense fear of manikins, dolls and anything similar than yeah." Raven said

"Horror houses must be nightmares." Abigail said

"Oh I'm not allowed in those. My fight or flight responses lean heavily on fight, so usually whoever tries to scare me in those gets a broken nose." Raven said and tugged on her earlobe nervously, "I may or may not have been banned from several establishments in the city."

"More stories that need telling from you. Can you just write a book?" Abigail asked

"No, besides we need something to do while you mess around with my hair." Raven said as she pulled out her pocket watch and checked the time, "Actually Emily should be here soon so maybe we should just hook up my game consuls, you can do my hair later."

"Oh no, you're not worming your way out of this, I already brought all the stuff we need." Abigail said walking over to Raven's couch and dropping her bag off there.

"Balls." Raven groaned

"Why don't you wanna dye your hair?" Abigail asked

"Because then I'll have to maintain it, and I'm lazy person at heart." Raven said making Abigail snorted

"Raven you run all over town and you're almost always doing something." Abigail said

"Actually at night she pretty much just sits and fish." Sebastian said stuffing his hands in the pockets of his hoody

"Yeah what he said, anyways just wait till I get everything automated, I'll be on my ass all the time." Raven said

"No you'll still be a workaholic." Abigail said shaking her head

"Hey one addiction at a time, I've quit alcohol and cigarettes. I deserve a fucking metal for that." Raven said crossing her arms

"Says the pack in your backpack." Abigail said

"I haven't smoked any." Raven defended

"You still have it in your bag, so don't write it off." Abigail said

"It's the oral fix, if you looked there's no lighter in there." Raven said waving it off

"If you say so." Abigail said as Raven turned to Sebastian

"Do you wanna hang out with us Sebastian?" Raven asked hoping he would stay

"Um actually I have to get these tools to my mom." Sebastian said scratching his neck nervously

After spending some time with Raven and getting to know her he could tell his crush was growing. She liked a lot of the same things he did, she was goofy sometimes, and she didn't trigger his social anxiety. But if she was going to be hanging out with Abigail and Emily, he didn't think he could do it. Emily was nice and Abigail was his friend, but he didn't think he could tolerate it. A part of him wished that Raven wasn't hanging out with her friends so he could say a while longer. Maybe she would swing by the lake tonight.

"Oh that sucks." Raven said frowning slightly, "well I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you." Sebastian said as he quickly left

"Well lets get shit ready to hang out." Raven said


	12. Girl's Day In

Hey guys I'm really sorry about the long absence. Some things have happened with my family and it's been hard to write because of it. It still isn't over but it's died down some, so I can write.

* * *

"Wow, he likes you." Abigail said once Sebastian had left

"What?" Raven asked looking at her wide eyed

"I think Sebastian likes you. He usually doesn't warm up to people this fast." Abigail said

"Watch it Abigail, you might get her excited." Emily said as she walked thought the door

"Why? Wait Sebastian is Raven's crush!" Abigail yelled

"Emily!" Raven yelled her race bright red, "he just fucking left! He could still be around!"

"Don't worry I saw him leave." Emily said

"I still don't want the whole damn town to know I want that tall emo!" Raven hissed

"Abigail is his friend, she could help you get him." Emily said as Raven rolled her eyes and went back to cutting up fruit

"Yeah I could help you two get together, it'll be a little tough since he's really anti-social." Abigail said

"I usually spend time with him at night when he's out smoking. I'll fish, he'll smoke, and sometimes we talk, though he might be up to talk a little more now that he knows we like the same things." Raven said as she popped some strawberries into her mouth as she cut some up, "Why are you two so interested in my love life by the way?"

"Because I want my two friends happy." Abigail said

"I love a good love story, and you two have real chemistry." Emily said

"Fine I'll let you guys meddle, but I think it would be better if I just slowly got to know him. He's a loner and probably won't appreciate people trying to force him on someone." Raven said "Ok, since you two get to meddle with my love life-"

"And eventual sex life." Emily said

"Oi! No one said anything about sex!" Raven yelled looking at Emily with wide eyes

"Hey it's bound to happen." Emily said

"And you stared at his ass that Friday night you hung out with us at the saloon." Abigail said

"I thought you didn't know I liked him!" Raven asked

"Well actually I had a little clue, I thought you maybe liked his looks." Abigail said shrugging

"Balls." Raven groaned, "listen lets not talk about sex. Lets play a video game, it's all set up."

"Fine, just wait till you two get together and then we'll talk." Emily said

"Yall need vibraters." Raven said making the two girls blush, "oh talking about me fucking Sebastian is just fine, but if I talk about sex toys that's too far."

"Well um." Abigail looked uncomfortable

"Talk about them aren't exactly common and it's a little hard to get one." Emily said getting a bit red

"You got a credit card?" Raven asked and both women nodded, "then order one online. Maybe you guys will leave my sex life alone. Hell maybe you'll find your kinks."

"Now I'm even more curious about your sex life." Emily said

"Fuck, ok one of my dirty pleasures is romance novels and fanfiction. Combine those with my open mind, I found my kinks easily and no, I'm not letting you know them." Raven huffed

"Tell us one." Abigail said still red but very curious.

"Fine I like to dominate sometimes." Raven sighed, she was weird in that talking about sex didn't bother her, but her crush she would turn red. "And don't be weird and talk about sex with Sebastian Abigail."

"Oh don't worry, that might make Sebastian avoid me like the plague." Abigail said

"Ok subject change! For real this time!" Raven said

"Ok, lets dance!" Emily said

"Finally! I thought I would turn into a bloody leprechaun." Raven said throwing her hands up in the air

"A leprechaun?" Emily asked

"Oh you used to use an Irish accent in your videos right?" Abigail asked

"I can do it on command but I get a real thick accent when I get pissed or irritated the only time it doesn't happen was when I was drunk or high." Raven said

"So you're from Ireland?" Emily asked

"I spent a lot of time in Ireland and around Irish people. I can't speak the language but I have the accent. You can usually tell when I say potatoes because no matter what I can't cover that part up. It's like napkims."

"You mean napkins?" Emily asked

"Yeah that speech impediment was never corrected so it kinda just stuck." Raven said shrugging, "my natural accent is pretty much just a bunch of accents and language I've been exposed to a lot and it just stuck. I once had a manager that said some really, really nasty curse words, ones that I don't like and they kept almost coming out of my mouth. It was so hard to get them cleansed from my brain."

"Are you going to start talking like us then?" Abigail asked

"No, I squashed that habit about two years ago. You're stuck with this mash up with the occasional angry leprechaun appearance." Raven said and frowned, "We got distracted again."

"Yeah, we're still getting to know each other, so of course when new information is introduced we'll want to explore it." Emily said

"Um can we go back to your guilty pleasure of romance novels?" Abigail asked

"You like them too?" Raven asked grinning

"I like some of the dating sim video games, and I like romance fanfiction." Abigail admitted

"Not a problem with that. I have Seduce Me the Otome on my laptop." Raven said

"What is it about?" Emily asked

"Basically five sex demons called incubi show up in your house and you can chose to romance one of them, there are other endings and stuff. I first when after James and he was cool, but as I was going through all the endings the boy that was my favorite is Sam. Hot damn I wanted him." Raven said as she went over to her laptop and brought up screen shots of the game

"More than Sebastian?" Emily teased and looked at the guys, "Oh they're cute."

"Well lets not get ahead of ourselves, I still have no idea what Sebastian's personality is like. I just know he's a geek like me. His personality and I guess sexual personality is still unknown to me. now I don't know why I liked Sam so much, maybe it was that tough act he put on while being really sweet in actuality, along with that small part of me that doesn't mind the guy getting rough with me, or being protected. Actually I probably liked him so much cause I'm most like him." Raven said

"How?" Abigail asked

"I can be sweet when I want to but I have a nasty temper. I resort to violence probably more than I should even though the two times I did the most damage it was warranted." Raven said rubbing her knuckles

"What happened?" Abigail asked

"The first time was when I caught my boyfriend at the time cheating. After cursing him out I went to leave when he grabbed me. I flipped the bastard over my shoulder and slammed him into the ground. His other girlfriend took it from there." Raven said and bit her lip, "the other time was about a year ago and I really don't want to talk about what happened."

"It's fine, Abby have you played the game?" Emily asked knowing what had happened and wanting to avoid Raven remembering

"Um no I might want to check it out though." Abigail said and looked at Raven as she started putting some pieces together, "a year ago, that's about the same time you disappeared from your channel."

"I was in a car accident that killed my brother, I ended up beating the drunk driver that hit us half to death. Then I had to deal with the tumors on my liver and kidney curtesy of Joja." Raven said her voice shaking a little but she slapped a smile on her race and retreated over to her kitchen and started to cut up fruit again, "Anyway, what kind of guys or girls are your type Abigail, Emily?"

"What?" Abigail looked confused at the sudden change in subject and Raven's demeanor.

"Just roll with it." Emily whispered, knowing Raven's habit of changing the subject and plastering that fake smile on her face. "I don't know what kind of guy is my type, but I would like someone really sweet."

"I don't know what kind of guy I would like, I just know that Sebastian and Sam aren't options." Abigail said

"Yeah I guess dating friends isn't the best idea." Raven said as she mixed the cut fruit up in a bowel "You guys want whip cream?"

"Sure." Emily said as Raven took out some smaller bowels

"Don't worry guys I have popcorn and chips and stuff. I just wanted something healthy and sweet." Raven said popping a grape into her mouth

"Do you want to watch a movie before we play video games? I kinda just want to eat before we get into gaming." Abigail said

"I'm up for eating." Raven said putting a bag of popcorn in the microwave

"Me too." Emily snagging an apple slice

"Ok movie and food first." Raven said bringing the bowel of cut fruit over to her coffee table

"You know, for self-described health nut you sure have a lot of junk food." Emily mused as she opened the lower cabinets to look for the chips

"I said Ryan called me a Health nut. I still love my junk food." Raven said as Emily pulled out some Doritos and she poured the popcorn into a bowel.

"Ryan's your other brother right?" Emily asked

"Yup, I have a box of pictures somewhere, I'll probably dedicate a wall to just pictures." Raven said bringing the chips and popcorn over to the coffee table

"We should take some pictures to add to your collection." Abigail said looking through Raven's movie collection

"Haley is a photographer, she might take some pictures of us." Emily said

"As long as she's nice sure." Raven said as she looking into her box of movies, "Sherlock Homes is a good one."

"Oh the one with Robert Downey Jr in it?" Emily asked

"Yup." Raven said

"But it in!" Abigail said getting up and sitting on the couch

Raven put the movie into her game system and joined the girls on the couch. The three ate and watched the movie. After it was done and most of the food was eaten they played a few games, watched another movie and talked. Around seven Abigail and Emily left Raven's home and Raven set to work getting her home in order.


	13. Downward Spiral

I'm debating on how to do the flower dance. Should I have everyone in their normal cloths or have them in their flower dance outfits the whole time? Decisions, decisions. Oh I should probably mention that I have a really bad memory, like absolute shit memory, I even forgot my birthday until I was about to buy a really expensive item, and my brother had to give it to me early so I wouldn't buy the thing. Anyway I'm getting off topic, and now I don't know what I was talking about in the first place…. oh wait I remember, I might leave notes on the story here and there. Anyway constructive criticism is welcome and I love comments and reviews.

Oh warning, while writing some of this chapter I was really depressed and thus this is an emotional chapter so keep your tissue box on standby.

Oh also, something went wrong with the chapter thingy, I have no idea what i did to fuck it up, but i fixed it, so sorry about that.

* * *

Raven slammed back a shot and went back into a rough looking cage, the song X Gon' Give It To Ya playing in the background. A bell rang and Raven charged at the only other person in the cage, a tall muscled man. They started to trade punches and kicks, neither of them seeming to have the upper hand until Raven seemed to get aggravated. At that moment Raven caught a punch, twisted his arm and kicked the back of his knee, making him do a face plant into the floor. Raven dug the heel of her foot into the back of his neck, that and his arm left him pinned, unable to move without pain. A bell rang and Raven let her opponent go, getting up to take another shot, just as the song ended.

Another man, built like a brickhouse, came into the ring and Raven got ready. The bell rang and Raven charged, starting out with a punch, and then kick. The man caught her fist and then her leg, picked her up and threw her against the cage the wall. Raven yelled out in pain and quickly rolled in between her opponent's legs when he charged at her and stopped the area where she was. However she wasn't fast enough to dodge the roundhouse kick to her jaw. She cursed and rolled farther away, trying to get to her feet, but her opponent was too quick and grabbed her again, throwing her against the cage wall. Raven whimpered in pain and curled up, her opponent started to walk over to her, so he could pinned her down. Once he was close enough to her, her leg shot out and swept his legs out from under him. She quickly got up, got on top of him and started to deliver punch after punch to his face. Her opponent yelled and swung wildly, trying to get her off. Which he did when he managed to grab a chunk of her hair and pulled her off.

"Hair pulling?! Are you shitting me!? What are you a teenage girl?!" Raven snarled at him, her Irish accent very prominent, as rolling a few times, before getting onto her feet, along with her opponent. "Well come at me you piece of shite!"

The man charged at her and Raven charged at him, twisting around him the second she got close enough to touch her. Once behind him, she jumped onto his back, wrapping her arm around his thick neck. The man might build like a brickhouse but the man needed to breathe. He yelled and started to thrash, before running back to slam his back into the cage. Raven quickly punched his temple making him stumble and lose momentum, thus the hit wasn't as bad. It sure as hell was going to hurt once she was sober though. Raven groaned as her grip loosened and the man grabbed her arms and threw her off him. Raven's opponent put his foot on Raven's chest keeping her down.

"You lose woman." The man said just before the bell rang.

*flash*

Raven groaned as she made her way into the bathroom, Ryan was at work so she wouldn't have to deal with him. She stripped off her clothes and started a shower. While she waited for the shower to heat up she looked herself over in the mirror. She knew her back was covered in bruises even if she couldn't see them because of her tattoos, probably from being thrown all over the place, her jaw was bruised as well as her arms and legs, all from hits and blocks. Make up and long sleeve shirts it is then. Raven sighed as she then looked at the two red lines on either side of her abdomen. They were red and slightly angry looking, well at least they weren't bleeding or infected. Raven bit her lip as that day came to the front of her mind. Why did she survive? Why did it have to be him that died? Raven shook her head as tears came to her eyes and got into the shower.

A choked sob escaped her mouth as memories continued to assault her mind. She put her back to the spray of water, every drop sent pain through her body. Desperately she tried to focus on the physical pain instead of the painful memories that swarmed her mind. She could deal with physical pain, that was no problem, but the pain that her twin, her brother, a part of her was gone… Tears mixed with the water, unable to stop them. It wasn't fair, it should have been her. Why was it that she survived, she wasn't special, she just barely had her life on track. Kyle had a great future, he had so much talent, good at anything he set his mind to. He wasn't a violent smoking alcoholic like her.

"IT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR!" Raven screamed punching the shower wall, more sobs escaped her as she leaned against the wall and slid down it

*Flash*

"Another." Raven said slamming the shot glass down on the bar

The bartender put another shot class on the bar and filled it with gin. Raven slammed it back and motioned for another. Time passed and soon a three level tower of shot glasses stood in front of her. The bartender looked at her uneasily, she didn't look drunk but a woman her size can't drink that much alcohol without being plastered. Luckily for the bartender, he didn't have to deal with the woman much longer. A man who looked a little older than the woman, who actually didn't even look old enough to drink, came into the bar. He was wearing a fitted flat billed hat, glasses, had a buzz cut, and a couple heads taller than Raven.

"What the hell Ray." The man groaned as he walked up to Raven

"Fuck you Ryan." Raven snarled flipping him off

"You're going to kill yourself if you keep drinking like this." Ryan said eyeing the tower of shot glasses

"Please I haven't even gotten through half the bottle." Raven scuffed as Ryan sighed and reached into her back pocket to get her wallet, "hey careful, Ally might not like that."

Ryan rolled his eyes as he slapped the money on the bar and grabbed Raven. Raven of course pushed him away, but Ryan just lifted her off her feet and carried her out of the bar. Once they were outside Raven punched Ryan in the stomach and got out of his grip. She marched away from him, crossing the road, not even bothering to look before crossing. Several curses and car honks later, Ryan had grabbed Raven and booked it off the road before she got run over.

"God damn it Raven! Do you want to die?!" Ryan yelled shaking her once they were safe on the sidewalk

"What if I do?" Raven growled pushing him away, "my twin brother was killed by my fucking ex that blackmailed me into being with him for over a year, my mother pretends nothing's wrong and I don't know what the fuck is up with my father! He acts like Kyle never existed!"

"I'm here! I lost him too! You're not alone." Ryan said grabbing her arms again to keep her from running off again

"Fuck you Ryan!" Raven yelled trying to get away from him

"You think Kyle would want you to be drinking yourself stupid and getting yourself into situations where you could get yourself killed? You think he would be happy seeing you walking into traffic or all those cage fights you've been in?" Ryan asked and Raven looked at him with wide eyes, "Yeah I know you managed to find an underground fighting ring. You can't hide the bruises behind makeup and you can't hide the bloody bandages and bloody cloths. We live in the same apartment for fuck sake!"

"Go away…" Raven said weakly, the anger giving way to something stronger.

"I'm not going anywhere." Ryan said putting his arms around her.

"I don't want you here." Raven said, starting to push him away.

Ryan drew her in closer. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't care if you're here, I don't care if I drink…" Raven started to thrash weakly but was held firm. "…I don't care if I get hurt, I don't care how much I bleed…" Her voice turning into a yell, her fists pounding flimsily on Ryan's chest. "…I don't care if I have anyone! I don't care that he's dead!" Raven shrieked as her knees became weak. Ryan kneeled with her on the ground and she sobbed into his arms.

"It'll be ok." Ryan said as he rocked her and rubbed her back

*flash*

"Ryan…" Raven said walking into the living room.

"Hey how's your hangover?" Ryan asked looking up and muting the tv

"I feel like shit." Raven groaned walking over to him and plopping down beside him, curling up against his side

"You had six shots and you've been getting your ass kicked regularly. What I'm worried about is your liver. They barely saved it and you've been drinking hard." Ryan said looking down at her as she rest her head on his shoulder

"It's probably almost dead." Raven said hugging his arm, "I'm going to stop. No more drinking, fighting, and smoking. Kyle would have wanted me to be happy and healthy."

"You know I'm here for you. Even when you go to Stardew Valley." Ryan said shocking Raven

"I'm not going to Stardew Valley." Raven shook her head

"You should, it would be good for you. You would have cleaner air, organic food, and you could have as many animals as you want. Who knows maybe you can find a little nerd in that small town." Ryan said and chuckled when Raven slapped his chest

"Jerk. What about you? I don't want to leave you." Raven said gripped onto his arm anxiety starting to set in.

"Maybe I'll go out there if Ally and I don't work out, and there might not be room for the two of us in that cabin. I know we're close but neither of us can stand to share the same bedroom." Ryan said and Raven had to agree. They loved each other like they were siblings and sometimes they forgot they weren't related. However they argued and butted heads like they were teenagers sometimes. Ryan grabbed her hand and squeezed, "Don't worry, I wont let you leave if you're not ready. You're my little sister, I wont leave you alone when you need me."

"Hey I'm the older one." Raven said a small smile creeping onto her face

"Yeah but your smaller than me, so you're the little sister." Ryan said smirking

"That's not how it works." Raven said rolling her eyes

*flash*

"This is it." Raven said looking up at Ryan

"Yeah, think you have enough geeky references?" Ryan chuckled looking her over

"Hey they could be a good conversation starter." Raven defended her fashion choices

"Well I hope you find an equally geeky person in Startdew, hell knows I can't keep up with all that." Ryan said and looked at her worried, "Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I can do this. I've worked so hard in AA and in therapy. Besides I have you on speed diel, I have Mini Cheshire, and you'll send Cheshire in the mail once I fix the place up." Raven said opening her bag and taking out a small stuffed cat that looked just like the Cheshire cat from Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland.

"I'm glad you kept those, Kyle worked his ass off to get those for you." Ryan said taking the plush

"Hey you got me Mini remember?" Raven asked taking back the plush and hugging it to her chest

"Yeah but Kyle found the artist that made them, he did the hard part." Ryan said smiling sadly,

"Still, they help me cause I always have a part of you and Kyle with them." Raven said and put the plush back into her bag

"If you say so. Now remember to call me and keep me updated." Ryan told her before pulling her into a hug. Raven returned the hug and buried her face in his chest, "Don't make me come over there and kick your ass."

End Flashback

Raven stared down at the bottle of Gin in her hand. Another house warming gift from her father, figures her father would give her a bottle of something that could end her life. She shook her head and walked over to the sink to pour the liquor down the drain. Ryan would be livid if he found out she had another drink, and would most likely chew her out. But he wasn't here and someone in the valley might like gin. She'll give it as a gift once she found someone that liked it. She went to her pantry and put the bottle in the back where it wasn't visible to her unless she really searched for it.

After shutting the pantry she sighed and rest her head against the wood. She would not drink out of that bottle and she would not go into another downward spiral. Raven stepped back and looked around for a large box. Once she found it she ripped it open and took out a large* Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland Cheshire cat, it was almost as big as she was. She hugged the large plush and then flopped onto the floor, with the plush cushioning her fall. She wrapped its legs and tail around her and buried her face in the soft fax fur. Carefully, she then pulled out her phone and pressed the speed dial.

"Yo." Came Ryan's voice and Raven blinked away the tears

"Ryan, I unpacked some of the pictures…" Raven said her voice cracking,

"Damnit I knew I shouldn't have let Larry add that to the shipment." Ryan sighed, irritated at Raven's father. "He doesn't even think you have a problem."

"What did you expect? The man doesn't admit he's an alcoholic too! If I didn't know better I would say I got my addictions to cigarettes and alcohol from him!" Raven growled her Irish accent showing itself

"Calm down leprechaun, I'll make sure to ask you before I send anything else." Ryan said and she could practically envision him running his hand over his head, "not that there's much more to send."

"Yeah… Ryan can you stay on the line with me? Just for a bit." Raven asked her anger dissipating and leaving her with her depression.

"You don't even need to ask." Ryan said

* * *

*I for the life of me have no bloody clue how big that cat is. It's hard to judge from pictures and the movie, so instead of making it life size I just made it a little smaller than Raven.


	14. Time to Socialize

Hey guys, I changed the description of the story, tell me if you guys like it and if it really matches the story. Now I know I haven't updated in a while but that family stuff I mention before got worse. The shit didn't just hit the fan, it's flinging it all over the place. it's gotten even worse the past two days so I'm not going to get much time to write. I'll try my best though.

Oh before I forget, thank you to those that have reviewed the story or messaged me. I'm so happy people like this story. I've made this chapter a little longer for my long absence and in thanks for you guys supporting me.

* * *

Raven spent the next few days away from people, she was too raw, the only exception being early the next day when she went to the community building to check it out. The only thing that was different was that she could read the gold scroll, which was basically a wish list from the Junimos. So along with gathering what was on the list, she spent the majority of the two days working on her farm, clearing out space for a coop and other things, building things and cleaning out the lake near the bottom of her property.

Friday, after her usual routine, Raven settled into a bubble bath and thought about what she was going to do today. She still felt a bit raw, she didn't know if she could face people again, let alone go into a bar. Then again she needed to be social and she might be worrying people she's gotten close to. Sebastian and Abigail would be hanging out with Sam at the bar, and she wanted to see both of them. However, with her recent mini breakdown, she didn't think she could go after Sebastian.

"Meow?" Pumpkin mewed from beside her

"What? No! Pumpkin I can't go after that cute tall emo." Raven said and was rewarded with another meow, "Why? Because I'm a piece of shit with a bunch of baggage." Another meow, "what man wants a woman that could kick his ass and might kill herself if she so much has a fucking beer!" another meow, "Oi! You're supposed to be trying to convince me to go after him not calling me insane! Wait what the fuck I'm having an argument with a cat I am insane!"

Raven groaned and sunk into the water. She couldn't believe she had an argument with her cat, well more like she argued with herself just using her cat because he was there. Raven sighed as she pulled her hands out of the water and dried them off with a towel. She then took the top off a clue crystal jar, grabbed the silver flip lighter and what looked like a cigarette. She popped it into her mouth, lit it and took a deep drag. After holding it in her lungs, she let out the smoke in rings, she was a little rusty but she quickly got the hang of it again. Pumpkin meowed at her and Raven groaned.

"Stop being my couscous Pumpkin, I can't be expected to stay sober throughout all this shit. I'll give up cigarettes and alcohol, but like hell I'm giving up pot!" Raven said, took another drag, held it, and then let it go. "Besides, pot is better than those two things, I can't overdose or die off it, and it kills cancer cells, which I still need to worry about. Really if you can get past all the bullshit, you'll find that weed isn't a bad drug… and I'm talking to you like you were a person again. Damnit I need to stop that."

Raven took another drag and went back to relaxing in her bath. She should probably go see Robin about a coop. Yeah, that's what she'll do first, then just wing the rest of the day. Maybe she'll hang out in the community center with the Junimos, or the gum drops as she likes to call them. They were cute little things, she hoped they did ok once she finished the bundles for the community center. Raven finished off her joint, got out of the tub, dried off, did her hair, and got dressed.

For her hair she French braided the top and both sides of her head, pulling them into a high pony tail. For cloths she opted for black stretchy pants, similar to yoga pants, a white tank top that showed the sides and a bit of the front of her bra and the front was tucked into her pants, her silver rings adorned her fingers, and she placed her ever present pocket watch around her neck. She put her backpack on and headed out.

It didn't take her long to get to Robin's house and get inside. She quickly talked to Robin, paying her and telling her where the coop would be. After that was done, she quickly left and went over to the lake, sitting down at the edge. She dug out her pack of cigarettes, took one out and popped it into her mouth. She didn't light it, just played around with her rings as she stared out into the water. It was peaceful here, she could see why Linus chose to live here and why Sebastian chose to smoke out here. Speaking of Linus, footsteps alerted her to his presence.

"Hey Linus." Raven said closing her eyes for a few moments before opening them and looking up at Linus

"Raven, don't tell me you're going to start smoking like the young man you hang out with sometimes." Linus said eyeing her

"Don't worry Linus, I quit cigarettes, cancer isn't exactly fun and I got a taste of it not too long ago. This is just made to look like a cigarette. It's weird how alcohol and cigarettes are more accepted than weed. They're deadlier, more addictive, and have no medical uses." Raven said as she took a flip lighter out and played around with it, debating on whether or not to light up.

"I feel like you smoke not for its ability to kill cancer cells." Linus said raising an eye brow at her

"I do, but it's more for its calming effect. I have a rage issue and more. Yoga and meditation can only do so much." Raven said, looked up at him and sighing, "I had a bit of an episode, this is the first time I left my farm in two days."

"You never forget, all you can do is keep moving." Linus said and Raven nodded

"That doesn't mean it's easy. Sometimes it's the little things that trigger you, a box of photos or a bottle of gin." Raven sighed

"Alcoholic?" Linus asked

"Yup, with an alcoholic father that doesn't understand that alcohol can lead to me to be dead as a damn doornail." Raven sighed before turning on the lighter and lighting her joint. "Sorry if you don't like this, but I need to not drink and this calms me. It does the exact opposite that alcohol does to me."

"I don't mind, Raven, just be careful not to replace one addiction with another." Linus said watching as Raven blew smoke rings

"Weed won't be an addiction for me. Now cake, cookies, and all things sweet and yummy, oh those I cannot live without." Raven hummed, closing her eyes and grinned. "Hmm cake."

"Getting the munchies?" Linus chuckled

"Maybe, but I always want to stuff my face with sweets. I'm in the process of learning how to make all my favorites since I can't always run to the store for a junk food run." Raven said and looked up at Linus, "Anything you're particularly fond of Linus?"

"I do like blueberry tarts." Linus said

"Well I'll be sure to try making it when I start baking." Raven said and then sighed, "I suppose I could spend the rest of the day baking or I could do what I should do and talk to people."

"Why do you feel the need to talk to people?" Linus asked

"Because I had an argument with my cat and I haven't been alone in a long time. I've always had one of my brothers with me, now that I'm down one brother and my other one is back in the city, I find it hard living alone." Raven sighed

"What was the argument about?" Linus asked and Raven sighed

"Rather not talk about that." Raven said not wanting to talk about her crush on Sebastian and her decision to no longer go after him

"If you change your mind I'm here." Linus said

"Thanks Linus." Raven smiled softly at him, finished off her joint, and put the remainders in a metal container, which then put it back in her bag. "I think I'll go hang out with Sebastian and Abby, they're with Sam at the Saloon on Fridays."

"Good luck, and take care of yourself." Linus said patting her head

"Will do, Linus. Be sure to come to me if you're having problems alright? I don't think anyone in town would bother you but Joja might." Raven said as she stood up

"You are a good person Raven, I do not know what demons you face, but just keep that in mind." Linus said and Raven smiled as her eyes watered slightly

"Thank you, I try to believe that but it's hard. They tell me its survivor's guilt or survivor syndrome or whatever, but I can't help but think that I should have been the one that died." Raven's voice cracked as she tried to calm herself before she started to cry, "I was the violent, alcoholic smoker twin."

"Somethings happen for a reason, perhaps the universe needs you for some reason. You are a kind woman, you try to protect people, you are one of the few people to want to befriend me, and you are helping this town." Linus said putting his hands on her shoulders as Raven rubbed her eyes. Memories and self-hate swirling around in her mind.

"What are you talking about?" Raven sniffed

"Do not think I didn't notice how out of it you were a little over a week ago. I can only assume you took a potion called the Essence of Nature." Linus started but Raven quickly latched onto that memory and was running with it.

"You mean the day I tripped balls and saw nothing but green, trees and leaves?" Linus nodded, "Nothing really changed but I was able to read this scroll in the community center."

"Things changed more than you think. Essence of Nature is a quick way to become one with nature, unfortunately since you didn't get there the normal way you're a bit clueless to the changes. Anyway, what I was talking about is that you're working with these spirits to fix the town and the community center. You're selflessly giving gifts to these spirits so that the town will be a better place. You are a good person Raven. You may have your faults, but you are a kind woman that strives to do what is right, even when you are in pain and fighting your own demons." Linus said and this time tears escaped Raven's emerald eyes

"Thank you Linus…." Raven hugged Linus, hoping he knew how much this meant to her. "I'm trying so hard to move on and be a good person. Trying so hard to make up the good that the world lost when my brother died."

"You must remember that you are a good person, worthy of happiness and love. You should listen to your cat, he's a smart one." Linus said smirking when Raven looked at him confused, "I can only assume you were putting yourself down and your cat was telling you what I am now, or at least to some extent. You must remember that you are close with nature now and can understand it when it speaks to you. You should listen and not dismiss it."

"You're saying I might not have been having an argument in my head and just used Pumpkin as someone to bounce the argument off of?" Raven asked and Linus shrugged

"It's certainly possible. I have a connection with the trees, you might have a connection with animals." Linus said and Raven sighed

"As much as I love my Pumpkin, I don't know if I want him to be my Jiminy Cricket." Raven sighed

"I said it was a possibility. You might just be getting the jist of what he says, as I said you're not trained." Linus said

"I'll have to decide if I want to continue being one with nature or if I'll just move on. It's a thought for another time." Raven said and smiled at Linus, "Thank you again, you're a great friend."

"You're welcome my young friend." Linus said and then Raven walked away

As she walked toward town she, checked the time and saw that her friends should be at the saloon by now. She would swing by the community center, drop of some things for the bundles and then head to the saloon. It was on her way so she might as well. she called out a greeting to the Junimos as she entered and dropped off the things they wanted and then left for the Saloon. Once inside she greeted the regulars and headed toward the game room.

"Hey guys." Raven said as she walked into the game room in the bar

"Hey Raven." Abigail and Sam greeted while Sebastian waved at her

"So you guys up to the same old shite?" Raven asked plopping down next to Abigail

"Yeah, the boys play pool, I sit here and we talk." Abigail said as she looked over Raven's hair, "Oh I love your hair, how did you come up with it?"

"You love my hair way too much and I found it playing the Sims Four and fell in love it. I had to look up some tutorials on how to french braid though." Raven said

"Well I haven't had a friend that was a girl for a long time, and we have similar tastes. It's hard when you're different, especially in a small town." Abigail said

"I get it, I had trouble too. Actually this is the first time since high school that I had friends outside family." Raven said

"I still don't believe you weren't a people person, Raven you're so nice and friendly." Abigail said

"Abby I can beat the tar out of men two to three times my size, and back in the city people knew it." Raven rubbing her earlobe, a nervous habit she always tried to stop but could never totally quit. "It didn't help that I had the unfortunate luck of attracting men that never grew out of being a school yard bully. I usually had to break a nose or jaw every six months or so."

"You're kidding me." Abigail said

"I got the fight bites to prove it." Raven said showing the back of her hands.

"Fight bites are injuries that a person gets when their opponent's teeth cut into your fist right?" Abigail asked as she looked over Raven's hands. There were multiple scars along her knuckles on both hands, some were long, some small. They weren't all fight bites though, some were different, and Abigail couldn't tell what they were from.

"Yup, you know that from your crime shows don't you?" Raven smirked as she took her hands back

"Naturally." Abigail said, eyeing her friend, something was off with her, "so what have you been up to for the last few days?"

"Working like usual, but I needed to get out and talk to people or else I would get into another argument with my cat." Raven said rubbing her ear lobe again, "I am so not used to living alone."

"Yeah maybe you should not work for days on end, it can't be healthy." Abigail scolded

"I know but I wanted to get that coop and clear out the lake. The lake will probably never be a fishing spot, I would have to fill it with fish that could live in it and maybe more since I have no idea how to build the lake back up to what it was before some asshole destroyed it." Raven huffed still ticked about her polluted lake.

"You have a love of nature don't you?" Abigail asked

"Yup, I mean I have yet to be able to cut the ethernet cord, but I do enjoy the outdoors on a cloudy day or at night." Raven said

"Oh yeah you're a gremlin, not a fan of the sun." Abigail chuckled

"Nope, the sun is only my friend when it comes to my crops, any other time I turn red as a lobster without sunblock." Raven said and perked up when a piano rift came from her bag. She quickly pulled out her phone and looked. "Oh it's my brother checking in on me. Oh Abby come take a selfie with me, it'll show him I'm actually out socializing."

"Sure!" Abigail chirped as they moved closer and grinned at Raven's phone. They moved back to their original positions once Raven took the picture and sent it. "Your brother is the one that keeps calling you right?"

"Yeah, we've always been close, it feels weird to be away from him." Raven said as she texted, before going into her pictures and pulling up one of her and Ryan

"He's cute." Abigail said making Raven chuckle

"Unfortunately he's dating this chick called Alice, I call her Ally just to piss her off." Raven giggled evilly as she thought of how she would sometimes wind up Ryan's girlfriend just for laughs

"Oh my god don't do that." Abigail laughed nervously

"What? This? Muhahaha!" Raven laughed evilly as she wiggled her fingers near her face as she leaned closer to Abigail

Abigail shrieked and ran over to the boys, Raven ran after her continuing to laugh evilly. The two guys looked up from their game and stared at them oddly as the girls ran around the pool table. Emily walked into the room and raised an eye brow at them. Sebastian and Sam shrugged at Emily, they didn't know what was going on. Then, Abigail ran to Sebastian and put him in between her and the evilly laughing Raven. Green eyes widened as Raven tried to stop, but the two collided when Abigail pushed Sebastian into the short woman. A yelp, several curse words, and a thump later, resulted in the two on the floor. Raven laid rigid, her arms spread out on either side of her, preventing her head from hitting the floor. Sebastian was on top of her, in between her legs, his head right next to hers, and his face was bright red as one hand was on the floor and the other was on her breast.

"Holy Yoba!" Sam yelled as Abigail and Emily discreetly high fived and Sebastian quickly got off Raven

"Sorry! I didn't mean to!" Sebastian franticly explained but looked at Raven confused when Raven burst out laughing

"You move fast, skipped right to second base." Raven laughed as she got up, "did you steel that move from the 2003's FMA?"

"You're not mad?" Sebastian asked everyone else looking at Raven like she grew a second head

"Nah, you were pushed into me and my boobs aren't small. There was a high probability that if you fell on me, you would touch them one way or another. Besides it reminded me of my favorite anime and manga." Raven waved off his concern as she fixed her shirt, the fall had moved it and shown another one of her tattoos. It on her left breast, in a place that was usually covered by her tank tops. It was a red cross with a snake wrapped around it in a question mark form, on top was a crown and small wings.

"Oh that's from Fullmetal Alchemist!" Abigail said quickly going over to Raven to get a closer look

"Yeah, I only get tattoos of things I have an unconditional love for. FMA is my favorite anime and manga ever." Raven gushed as Emily chuckled and went back to the bar

"Fullmetal Alchemist? Never seen or read it." Sebastian said

"You never watched or read Fullmetal Alchemist?" Raven asked Sebastian looking at him in shock, before going over to him, grabbing his arms and shook him, "dude what kind of geek are you?! It's the holy grail of anime and manga!"

"I've actually watched the anime, its good." Abigail chimed in

"Abigail has seen it and it's out of her comfort zone! I am digging through my massive pile of books and dvds and getting my favorite anime to you." Raven exclaimed and Sebastian chuckled

"Ok, ok, I'll check it out." Sebastian said trying to not smile at her excitement while Raven squealed in excitement, "the internet was right."

"About what?" Raven asked

"Introducing your friend to your fandom." Sebastian said making Raven laugh

"Oh yes, this is exactly how it is and if you resist I will make you watch by force." Raven said and laughed evilly

"How? You're kinda small." Sam asked and Raven raised an eye brow at him

"I lived in the bad of town and can beat down men three times my size. I think I can throw string bean here over my shoulder and run away with him." Raven said gesturing to Sebastian

"String bean?" Sebastian asked frowning

"You might be tall Seb but you're skinny. I've picked up a dude about your size, little shorter but he had more muscle mass." Raven stopped and tilted her head at him, "at least I think so, it's hard to tell with that baggy hoody you always wear."

"Then why didn't you pick me up when we had to get my mom's tools?" Sebastian asked crossing his arms

"It didn't even occur to us to have you pick me up, how would I have occurred to me to pick you up?" Raven asked hands on her hips, "Besides, we were busy geeking out over my fan shit, including my Supernatural tattoo."

"Speaking of tattoos, how many tattoos do you have?" Abigail asked

"Yeah, not a lot of people have tattoos here, if any." Sam said

"Hm, good question." Raven thought about it, before pointing to different parts of her body, "There's the FMA one on my left breast, a sibling tat on my wrist, my stars and galaxy one on my back, dream catcher that starts on the side of my left hip and goes down my thigh, music notes behind my right ear, an owl on my left ankle, and an anti-possession tatt on the front of my right hip."

"That's a lot." Sam said with wide eyes, "did they hurt?"

"Some, but it was worth it." Raven said smiling

"I remember seeing some on that Tuesday when you come in shorts, it showed part of the dream catcher and the cute little owl on your ankle. The one on your back almost always is showing." Abigail said

"Well I'm most proud of the one on my back, it's huge and fucking gorgeous. It's of a beautiful galaxy full of stars and lots of colors." Raven gushed and grinned, "I'll either find a picture of it or ill have Abby take a picture at some point, maybe on a girls night."

"That girls night was fun, Emily's cool. I don't think I would have hung out with her if you hadn't introduced us. Oh did you ever find your wii and Mario party game? That could be a cool game to play next time." Abigail asked

"Oh yeah, I got all my game systems set up along with my house. You might not even recognize it." Raven grinned and then got an idea "Hey next Friday night why don't you guys come over to my place? I'm cooking and it would be cool to do something together. Instead of you guys playing pool while me and Abby talk on the couch."

"I like that idea, it would be nice to do something together." Abigail said and the two looked at the boys

"Sounds cool." Sam said and Sebastian nodded

"Awesome, any allergies I should know before I start cooking?" Raven asked

"No allergies for us, what are planning on making?" Abigail asked

"My taco lasagna so far, but I have been craving some mac and cheese…" Raven said getting distracted by her stomach for a moment before getting back on track, "I'll probably also be baking a bunch. I have so many recipes I want to try."

"were you much of a cook before you came here?" Sam asked

"Not really, I cooked sometimes back in the city, but the kitchen was really small and had shit appliances. Now I have a nice kitchen with bran new shit. And since I can't make runs to get my favorite food now that I'm out here, I'll make them." Raven said grinning

"We're going to be your taste testers aren't we?" Sebastian asked

"Not for my taco lasagna, that thing is like an orgasm in your mouth." Raven licked her lips at the thought of it, "but for everything else the whole town will probably be my taste testers."

"I really hope you're as good at cooking as you are with video games or else this could end badly." Abigail said

"Abby you wound me." Raven said hand over her heart

"You'll live." Abby chuckled

"Oh by the way, you check out those games I told you about?" Raven asked Abbigail, who blushed bright red while Raven laughed evilly, "Revenge is a bitch aint it?"

"You are horrible!"

"Yeah well you and Emily got to tease me on our girl's night so I tease you when I get the chance." Raven said grinning

"What are you teasing her about?" Sam asked

"Sorry girls only." Raven said and raised an eye brow, "unless you want to know all the uncomfortable topics girls talk about."

"No, no thank you." Sam said shaking his head

"Thought so." Raven said smirking

"I wouldn't pry Sam, she's got knowledge from several fandoms where death is normal." Sebastian said and Raven grinned

"Dexter, Supernatural, Bones, all CSIs, NCIS, and Criminal Minds, to name a few." Raven said

"Do you have a thing for death?" Sam asked wide eyed

"I have a thing for a lot of things. Currently I have a thing for the romance of a fox and bunny." Raven said getting odd looks, "What? You guys never watched Zootopia?"

"Isn't that a kid's movie?" Sam asked

"It's a Disney movie, filled with cute animals, a mystery, Breaking Bad and the Godfather references, a kick ass song and the fandom is awesome too." Raven said and pointed at the three, "Do not make me force yall to watch it."

"I've seen it, it's cute, but I think the fox and bunny are just friends." Abigail said

"Nope! They're meant to be and no one can tell me otherwise." Raven said firmly

"But foxes eat rabbits." Sam said

"I'm sure Nick does but I'm sure Judy isn't complaining." Raven snickered, while Sebastian and Abigail groaned

"Why do you make everything dirty?" Abigail asked

"Because I have a dirty mind." Raven stated in a matter of fact way

"Besides your dirty mind why are you set on two animals from a movie being a couple?" Sebastian asked

"Because I'm a sucker for a good romance." Raven said and then snapped her fingers before looking at the two males in the room, "you guys know if anyone likes Emily?"

"Raven I don't think you should look for a match for Emily when she's right in the next room." Abigail said

"Good idea, tell me later guys if you know someone." Raven said Abigail grabbed her shoulders and steered her toward the arcade games

"Let's play some games Raven." Abigail said

"Alright, let's see if I can help you get past level one." Raven teased

The rest of the night went on normally. The four playing their games, with some conversation thrown in. when it got late, everyone went their separate ways. Raven was tempted to go the long way and hang out with Sebastian a little longer but decided not to. She still felt like she didn't deserve a nice guy like Sebastian. Maybe that would change, only time would tell.


	15. A Day with Abby and Sebby

Okay, sorry for the long absence, still cleaning up the mountains of family shit and working. Though I do like taking more time on these chapters. I've made it long and even added what Raven's kitchen and living room looks like. Tell me what you think. I really enjoy it when people tell me what they think of this story and I would love some feedback on my writing.

The next few days mostly consisted of Raven continuing to clear out her farm, work on her crops, building some fences for the coop, and doing odd jobs for the town's people. However she didn't work the whole time, she also played with Pumpkin, talked to Emily and Abigail, hung out with Sebastian at night, and of course talked to Ryan when she could. It was the day before the flower dance that she found her Fullmetal Alchemist DVDs and manga books. After she was done with her usual routine, she headed toward her friend's place.

"Hey Robin!" Raven chirped as she entered the carpenter home

"Raven, now I know you're not here for me, I just finished building you that coop." Robin said smiling at her

"You got me, I'm here to see fellow geek Sebastian." Raven said and held up a DVD case along with a bag of manga, "I'm getting Sebastian into my favorite anime and manga ever. We seem to have similar tastes and it's something I almost never get tired of."

"I'm sure he'll love it." Robin said and smirked, "you sure have been getting along with Sebastian."

"Of course I am, I've always had a hard time finding fellow nerd friends. I mean sure Ryan would play video games with me and we had a few things we could talk about, but he was never that nerdy." Raven said shrugging

"Well he really likes obsidian, I'm sure if you got him some he would really like it." Robin said with a smirk that Raven usually saw on Emily's and Abigail's face when they talked about Raven's small crush on Sebastian. Oh yeah, Robin did send Sebastian to her place to get them closer.

"So you're on team matchmaker too?" Raven asked crossing her eyes.

"Yup, he likes frozen tears as well." Robin said making Raven chuckle and nod before going down to Sebastian's room.

"Hey Sebastian." Raven said opening the door.

"Oh, hey. Gimme one sec." Sebastian said taking a moment to look at Raven before going back to his computer.

"No prob." Raven said plopping down on his couch. Oh this thing was comfy. Raven hummed happily as she relaxed and turned into Raven goo.

"Okay. Sorry about that, I just needed to finish what I was working on." Sebastian said after a few minutes.

"No worries, I've become acquainted with your couch and turned into Raven goo." Raven said as she stretched and stood up. She then walked over to his side, "So what were you working on?"

"Oh I do freelance work as a programmer." Sebastian said

"Really? That's cool, I tried to do that kind of thing but I just couldn't get into it." Raven said and tilted her head, "or it could have been because there was that creepy doll in the teacher's classroom that kept staring at me the whole time I was in that class."

"Why did they have a doll in the class room?" Sebastian asked looking at her oddly

"I never asked why a man in his forties had a doll. Just kinda hoped it wasn't anything like the dad in the RPG Mad Father." Raven said

"That was a good game." Sebastian said cracking a smile

"It was a creepy as hell game for people like me. Fuck dolls, manikins and anything like that!" Raven said

"Oh yeah you have automatonophobia." Sebastian said

"Yeah, at least a mild form of it." Raven said as the computer chirped, Sebastian looked at the screen and sighed

"That was an instant message from Sam… I guess he wants to hang out…" Sebastian groaned "ugh, I don't really feel like going out today."

Then the door opened and Robin came in. She smiled and greeted Raven again before walking further into the room and turning to Sebastian.

"Sebby, I know you don't like it when I come in here… but I ran into Abigail at the store and she said she was looking for you." Robin said and Sebastian groaned

"Did you tell her I'm working?" Sebastian asked rubbing his temples

"I did, but she said she's probably stop by anyway." Robin said and Sebastian sighed

"No one takes my job seriously." Sebastian huffed grumpily, "No one ever bothers Maru when she's working at the clinic. Does everyone think I'm just surfing the web all day?"

"Well I might not be that familiar with programming but that sure looks like some computer programming stuff." Raven said looking over his shoulder

"I'm just the messenger sweetie." Robin said and left

"So out of curiosity why don't you want to hang out with your friends?" Raven asked leaning against his desk as Sebastian sighed again and rubbed the back of his head

"I like having friends, I just need a lot of time alone to balance out of the social stuff. Sam's the opposite, he goes crazy if he's alone for too long. Maybe that's why I like computers so much. They're engaging, straightforward, and unselfish. Quite the opposite of a lot of people I know." Sebastian explained

"That's true, some people can be really selfish." Raven said frowning, memories of how selfish she herself was after her brother died. She shook her head and pat Sebastian's shoulder, "Well here are the FMA DVDs and manga books. When you have time check them out, and I'm going to leave you so you can get your work done. I'll distract Abby for you."

"Thanks." Sebastian said relaxing slightly

"Oh before I forget… Sebby?" Raven asked smirking evilly at him, making the man tense

"Don't you dare." Sebastian said trying to be serious

"Oh I almost feel sorry for you." Raven said and did an evil laugh

"Dork." Sebastian said shaking his head at her

"Nerd." Raven shot back playfully, before ruffling his hair and then ran away, before he could bat her hands away

"You're childish!" Sebastian yell after her as she passed the door to his bedroom

"Well I could pass for one if I tried." Raven said poking her head back in and stuck her tongue out at him before running away again.

"Why do I like her again?" Sebastian muttered, trying not to smile but failed

He really had no idea why he liked her so much. She was an odd one, she was silly, happy, and friendly, but understanding as well. She didn't push to talk to him, she respected his need to be alone, even so much as to distract Abigail so he could work. He wondered what she was going to do to distract Abigail enough to leave him alone the whole day. Blinking, he chuckled, he had answered his own question.

Back with Raven

"Abby!" Raven yelled running over to her friend just as she closed the front door to Robin's house, "I have a thingy!"

"Wow, I didn't expect to find out you were a dude this way." Abigail said making Raven stop in her tracks and stare at her friend in shock

"Oh my god I've corrupted you! Awesome!" Raven yelled throwing her hands in the air

"Don't condone this, I feel horrible." Abigail groaned shaking her head

"Too late, I'm already celebrating. Now come see the thingy I have for you, and don't worry it's not a dick. Although a vibrater is never a bad thing." Raven said looping her arm with Abigail's and started to drag her home

"Stop, don't." Abigail groaned as she let Raven drag her along

"You started the dirty mind train, now you must deal with it." Raven said keeping a tighter hold on Abigail's arm as she dragged her down the back steps toward her farm.

"Wait what are we doing at your farm?" Abigail asked looking around

"I told you I had a thingy for you." Raven said running up to a chest and pulled out one of those training swords that you can sometimes see in older anime, "You want to learn how to use a sword, here is the safe way."

"How did you know?" Abigail asked taking up and swinging it around to get a feel for it

"You've been eyeing my katanas and I know you have a sword hidden in your dresser." Raven said hands on her hips as she looked at Abigail with a stern look, "by the way, practicing with a real sword on your own is a good way to get hurt. I'll teach you but there's a catch."

"What kind of catch?" Abigail asked frowning

"You have to give me the sword you have in your dresser. You will not be allowed to use it until I deem you trained enough to use it. Swords are not toys or something you can take lightly. They are dangerous weapons that could easily kill someone." Raven stated very seriously, she didn't have the joking tone she had a moment ago.

"but that's not fair it's mine and it's not like I train where there are other people." Abigail started but flinched back when Raven gave her a nasty glare.

"No, I know you want to go into those mines, fight monsters and go on adventures. You think you'll live with half ass skill with a sword?" Raven asked crossing her arms

"I'm good with my sword! It's not half assed." Abigail snapped now angry at her friend

"If you're so good then hit me with that training sword." Raven said making Abigail step back in shock, "if you can land a hit on me, then I'll let you keep your sword."

"But I could hurt you." Abigail said

"Abby I've had worse done to me than getting hit with a light weight training sword and that's even if you somehow managed to hit me." Raven rolled her eyes

"But I could still hurt you." Abigail said

"Abby I've been through a hell of a lot of shit. There is nothing you can do with that sword that will hurt me more than I have been hurt before." Raven reassured her

"I find it unnerving that you don't care if you get hit and it hurts." Abigail said

"Ok listen, don't go spreading this around, but I used to fight in underground cage fights. You can't hurt me more than getting thrown into the cage wall would." Raven tugged on her earlobe

"You're kidding me." Abigail said staring at Raven in shock

"Abby there is a lot of shit you don't know about me. A lot of it I am not proud of." Raven sighed putting her hands on her hips, "Now please, let's move on and try to hit me."

Abigail nodded and charged at Raven swinging the kendo sword like a baseball bat. Frowning at her form Raven spun around Abigail and jabbed her fingers into her side. Abigail yelped at the slight pain and looked at Raven in shock. The shorter of the two just raised an eye brow at her and made a 'bring it' motion. Abigail huffed and charged at her again, which of course Raven easily dodged. This went on for a while. Not once did Abigail land a hit on Raven, while Raven was able to sneak in several jabs at various points of Abigail's body. Eventually Abigail just plopped onto the ground panting.

"Done?" Raven asked not even winded

"How are you not tired?" Abigail asked

"Because I regularly work out. Now first, a sword is not a baseball bat, so do not use it as such. Two, we're going to have to work on your balance, speed, and defense. It was way too easy for me to get through your defense and poke you and or knock you off balance." Raven said

"Those were more like jabs, they hurt." Abigail said

"Getting hit by monsters is worse, I'm not going to hold back a lot while training you." Raven said

"I'm in for hell aren't I?" Abigail groaned flopping onto her back

"Yup, you want to go into the mines, you have to be strong enough to survive down there. I wouldn't be a very good friend or person if I let you go down there unprepared." Raven said walking over to Abigail and holding her hand out, which Abigail took.

"Thanks, and thank you for helping me." Abigail said as Raven pulled her onto her feet.

"No problem." Raven said and put the kendo sword away. "Wanna come in for a fruit drink?"

"Sure." Abigail and Raven went into the old cabin, Raven heading to the kitchen to cut fruit while Abigail looked around the newly decorated home.

The kitchen and living room were both painted white and the floors were covered in a dark hardwood. The kitchen cabinets were painted black instead of the light color wood they were last time she had seen them, but they still had the false granite tops. On the counters was a TARDIS cookie jar, a blender, toaster, bowl of fruit, and a knife block. In the middle of the kitchen was a wrought iron and glass dining table, and in the middle was a blue orchid in a green and purple pot. Above the dining table were three blown glass light fixtures, one blue, one green, and one purple. A large flat screen TV was set against the wall, set atop a black book case that held two PlayStations and several games. In front of the TV was a large black couch with a wrought iron and glass coffee table. On the couch were two Tim Burton's Cheshire cats, a large one and a small one which had a blue ribbon tied around its neck.

Abigail went over and examined the smaller Cheshire. It was well loved, but well taken care of. She fingered the ribbon, which was the only thing that looked a bit ragged on it. Something seemed familiar about it, not just because it was from a movie. She put down the stuffed animal and continued to look around Raven's home. Next to the TV and couch were two black bookcases filled to the brim with books. The far wall by the front door was covered in pictures. Abigail walked closer to the wall and looked them over. One picture had a little Raven with and older man, probably her grandfather. Another had a picture of Raven, a woman a little smaller than Raven with dark skin, and an Asian looking girl, hugging and grinning at the camera.

Below that picture was one that had Raven and another guy. Raven stood there in ripped black skinny jeans with safety pins on a lot of the rips, a blue tank top, and black leather jacket. The guy wore baggy jeans, white t-shirt, glasses and one of those flat billed Cardinals hat. That must be Ryan, one of Raven's brothers. He was cute.

Next one was of teenage Raven, and a teen guy that looked like a male Raven. Both had their curly black hair pulled back, his pulled back with a bandana, Raven's pulled into low pigtails and a backwards green newsboy cap. He was wearing an ACDC band t-shirt, black jeans, a silver necklace and a silver chain attached to his belt loop. Raven was wearing a green spaghetti strap top over a black tank top, low riding black pants, silver rings and the familiar silver chain that was attached to the pocket watch she always had on her. That must be Raven's other brother, they looked like twins.

She briefly wondered why he wasn't on the farm with her, but the memory of Emily telling her about Raven's brother came to the front of her mind. Her twin brother had been killed and it had destroyed Raven. From what she had put together from her talks with Raven, Emily's explanation on why some subjects were a quick way to get Raven to shut down, and her own research, Abigail could guess what Raven's year had been like. The death of her brother caused Raven so much grief. She probably beat the tar out of the man responsible for the death of Kyle, the tiny woman did have the scars to prove at bit. She also suspected that Kyle's death was the reason for her quitting Youtube. Raven hadn't said much about it, just that she used an Irish accent, did gaming videos and that none of her fan knew who she was. She didn't even tell Abigail what her channel on YouTube was.

Abigail shook her head, and moved on to the next picture. In it Ryan and Kyle stood on either side of Raven, they were resting their arms on Raven's head, smiling as they held up rock hand signs showing their tattoo, as Raven grinned at the camera and held up a peace sign with her left hand showing her tattoo. They looked so happy together, why did they have to be ripped apart?

"I'm guessing Emily told you." Raven said startling Abigail

"Yeah…" Abigail said looking away from the pictures and took the glass Raven offered her. To her amusement it was a Fallout vault boy cup.

"Ryan and I still talk. He keeps me from going insane." Raven said and sipped her fruit drink. "But enough about that."

"That's ok." Abigail said looking at her left hand which held her drink, "I thought you were right handed."

"I'm ambidextrous, I'm mainly left handed but since I grew up in a religious household where my mother believed that left handedness is of the devil till I was ten, I was forced to use my right hand. I use both now, and depending on what it is, I use either my left or right." Raven said setting her drink down and taking a knife out of her boot. She flipped it to her left and right before throwing it at a dart board with her right. "I'm right handed when throwing knifes and with some other weapons, left handed with most else, and I can write with both."

"Please tell me you can teach me to do that." Abigail said looking wide eyed at the knife in the bullseye

"Sure." Raven said grabbing her drink and taking her knife back, "I was a lefty on YouTube, it was easier that way since I come off as a righty."

"Why do you keep it a secret?" Abigail asked continuing to look around Raven's living room

Bellow the pictures was a thin wrought iron and glass table. On it was a model of a 67 chevey impala, a toothless figurine, small stuffed versions of Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica, a Fall Out 4 bobble head, and a model of a sonic screwdriver. Raven was such a dork, not even Sebastian got this much merchandise. Abigail looked back at Raven who seemed to be thinking.

"I didn't go into YouTube for the fame or to make money. I just wanted to have fun playing games and maybe make someone's life a little better. I didn't want people to know who I was and possibly invade my life." Raven explained and downed her drink, "The big time YouTubers seemed to have a hard time keeping fans from finding out where they live and stopping them from bothering them. I didn't want to have to keep moving."

"I guess that makes sense." Abigail said and continued to look around, "you know, besides the blown glass, and nerd stuff this place is kinda lacking color."

"Yeah I'm planning on painting the walls purple at some point along with getting some more blown glass lamps and maybe I'll line the ceiling with different colored paper lanterns." Raven said looking around and smiled when she spotted Pumpkin up on the cat walk that ran along the walls close to the ceiling. "Hey Pumpkin."

"Oh I didn't even notice the cat walk." Abigail said looking up

"Yeah he loves it. You should see his house. It's a replica of the Tardis, and what I mean by that is that it's almost as big as the one they used on the show. I made the mistake of having it brought into my room. It's too massive to move by myself." Raven said

"Maybe the boys and I can help you with that this Friday." Abigail said and took a sip of her drink

"oh I would love that, I should make a pie for you guys. A chocolate peanut butter cream pie sounds good." Raven said

"Oh I don't like pie." Abigail said making Raven look at her like she grew two extra heads

"Who the bloody fucking hell doesn't like pie? Pie is delicious! Especially chocolate peanut butter pie! It's like cake." Raven yelled flabbergasted

"I'm sorry, but bread and fruit don't sound very nice." Abigail shrugged

"I will make a fuck ton of pie and I will find pie that you like." Raven declared and went to her kitchen

"Raven, you're not going to find…"

"Meow."

"Pumpkin no one likes a sassy kitty! I am not over reacting!" Raven waved her hand at her cat while Abigail looked from Raven to her cat and back to Raven. "You know I should have called you Misha. You're a bit like the man."

"Raven, you're talking to your cat." Abigail said

"Yeah it's a side effect of a potion that a wizard gave me. I'm one with nature and such, I can understand what the fur ball says." Raven said as she went through a little box

"A wizard…"

"Yeah there's one in that tower over by Marnie's. He sent me a letter asking me to come by. Said he could help me with a problem that I crossed in the community center. We thought the potion might help me decipher a scroll I found, it did but I tripped balls and now I understand my cat." Raven turned toward Abigail, who was the one flabbergasted now. "Just go with it Abb, at least you don't have to deal with your pet getting sassy with you."

"You know it could be magic be a thing, I mean there are monsters and apparently a wizard." Abigail said confused

"I would just roll with it." Raven said and Abigail nodded and finished her drink. "The day after tomorrow, come over around noon. We'll start your training then."

"You got it, should I do anything till then?" Abigail asked

"Yeah, have a high protein breakfast and lunch." Raven said and looked at her seriously, "and get ready to work."

"I'm going to hate this aren't I?" Abigail asked

"Oh Abby you are going to hate my fucking guts." Raven laughed manically

"You're such a dork." Abigail said shaking her head

"No I'm a geek with an evil streak!" Raven said proudly

"You're just proving my point." Abigail said rolling her eyes, she looked to Pumpkin and she could almost see that the cat was fed up with his owner, "and I think your cat agrees with me."

"Ah don't mind that sassy sue." Raven said waving her hand

"Okay, I'm tired and I think I've had enough of your weirdness for one day." Abigail chuckled as she headed for the door, "I'll see you tomorrow at the flower dance."

"See ya." Raven said waving bye, then once Abigail was out the door, she glared at Pumpkin, "Must you comment on my weird personality when I'm with my friends?"

Pumpkin just stared at her for a moment before getting up and going into Raven's bedroom. Raven huffed and put her box of recipes away. She pulled out her pocket watch and looked at the time. Wow, she spent more time with Abigail than she thought. Maybe Sebastian was done with his work by now. With a grin, she left the house, excited to see the tall geek again. Twice in one day, that might just be a record. Once she got close to the Carpenter house, she saw that the garage was open and a pair of long legs stuck out from under a motor cycle.

"That you under there Sebby?" Raven asked using the nickname she had learned of earlier.

"You're never going to let that go are you?" Sebastian asked rolling out from under what she could only guess was his motorcycle.

"Nope." Raven chuckled as she looked the motorcycle, "didn't peg you for a motorcycle man."

"Oh yeah, I guess I've never showed it to you." Sebastian said as he rolled back underneath, "Thanks for distracting Abby. How did you do it?"

"Well she wants to go on adventures in the mines and like fuck I'm letting that happen. Not when her version of being able to wield a sword consists of her swinging it like it was a fucking bat." Raven said leaning against the garage wall, "I still need to get my hands on whatever sword she managed to get."

"Why?" Sebastian asked as he continued to work on his bike

"Because a dangerous weapon should not be in the hands of someone that doesn't know how to use it. Especially since she wants to use it and has been practicing with it. I worry that she might go down there when she isn't ready and with a sword that might be absolute shit." Raven said crossing her arms, "Anyway, let's move on, you ride?"

"Sometimes, after sundown, I make the long ride out of Stardew valley. There's nothing else like it, blazing along the empty stretch of road toward the faint city glow. Once I've saved up enough money, I'm going to head out on my own, to the city and beyond. Just me and my bike." Sebastian had a note of wistfulness in his voice, then there was the sound of liquid being poured into a container, "There we go, oil's changed." He rolled back out from underneath and looked at her. "Hey, maybe I'll let you ride sometime, if you want."

"That sounds like fun, as long as you have another helmet." Raven said smiling at him

"I'll fine one, if not I'll give you mine." That statement twisted Raven. She didn't like the thought of him putting his life on the line for hers. Biting back the urge to call him an idiot, she looked away from him for a moment.

"Don't do that. We're either both have helmets on our heads or no ride. No matter how good of a driver you are there is always the possibility that something can come out of nowhere and ruin your life." Raven said still not looking at him and stopped herself from touching her forehead, where yet another scar was. She instead bit the nail on her left index finger. Sebastian caught her hesitation and looked up toward her forehead. Her hair was pulled back in the three French braids and pony tail, so he saw the scar the peeked out of her hairline on her right temple.

"I'm guessing you've had some experience in that area." Sebastian said sitting up

"Yeah, I have a scar on my temple and on the lower left side of my stomach, below my waist band." Raven said now chewing on the skin on the tip of her left index finger

"Ripping you finger apart isn't better than tugging on your ear lobe." Sebastian said

"I know Mr. Sassy." Raven said taking her finger away from her mouth, "Thinking of it is just hard."

"Alright, when I take you out for a ride I'll have two helmets." Sebastian said standing up and wiping his hands on a rag. "So I'm guessing you're going to be keeping Abigail busy for a while."

"Yeah, besides tomorrow, Tuesdays and Fridays." Raven was thankful for the subject change, "Tuesdays I join the other ladies of Pelican Town in aerobics club, Fridays I'm cooking for out hang out session, and tomorrow is the flower dance."

"I hate that dance." Sebastian groaned

"Why?" Raven asked tilting her head

"Because we have to wear these stupid outfits and then we have to do the opening flower dance." Sebastian sighed

"Oh I can't wait to see it." Raven said smirking

"You're evil you know that right?" Sebastian asked raising an eye brow at her

"I am aware that I have an evil streak." Raven said grinning and Sebastian shook his head at her, "In fact I would say I'm a geek with an evil streak."

"Did you have to rhyme?" Sebastian asked as he tried not to smile, he failed and smiled anyway.

"Yes, I find it amusing." Raven said and gave him a smug smirk, "and so did you."

"No I don't." Sabastian lied looking away from her as he tried to get rid of his smile

"You're lying." Raven said poking his side

"Hey don't poke me." Sebastian batted her hand away trying not to laugh

"Oh I think I found a ticklish spot." Raven said with a wicked grin

"Oh no, don't you dare." Sebastian said backing away from her

"Oh yes." Raven giggled wiggling her fingers at him

Sebastian took off, running away from the giggling tiny farmer. Raven laughed and ran after him. The two ran over to the lake, Raven surprisingly not that far behind Sebastian. Sebastian ran across the boards the allowed passage to the mini islands in the middle of the lake. Raven stopped at the edge and pouted. Sebastian smirked knowing she didn't like those boards, she hadn't ever since that day she drank the potion.

"That's not fair." Raven whined puffing her cheeks out

"Not my fault you don't like them." Sebastian said smirking triumphantly

"They're old and rickety, but if they can hold you up…." Raven's pout turned into a smirk as she carefully but quickly walked over the boards, ignoring the creeks the wood gave off. Once she was across she smirked up at Sebastian. "I'm across."

"Congratulations, midget." Sebastian said and brushed away Raven's fingers when she tried to tickle him, "Stop that or you're going into the lake."

"Ok fine, but only because there's not a lot of space around here and I know you could knock my very nice ass into the water." Raven said look around the little island.

"You're ridiculous." Sebastian sighed

"I think I'm adorable." Raven chirped with a grin

"You just did a Supernatural reference." Sebastian said

"Yup, but can you tell me who exactly I was referencing?" Raven asked as she walked over and sat down by a tree.

"Dean, I can't remember what episode though." Sebastian said sitting down next to her and taking out his cigarettes

"Figures, I mean there are eleven seasons." Raven said leaning her head back against the tree trunk, "and there is so not enough merch for such a big TV show."

"Are you really complaining that you don't have enough fan stuff?" Sebastian asked as he lit up a cigarette

"Yes, I like those kinds of things, and I love showing off the things I'm interested in. Sometimes shows and video games are all that I can talk about." Raven said shrugging

"You don't need things to make conversation." Sebastian said

"Kinda do, socializing has never been my strong suit." Raven played around with her rings instead of tugging on her earlobe.

"You have a few nervous ticks you know." Sebastian said

"Yeah, I'm well aware. You and Abby tell me about them." Raven said lightly nudging Sebastian with her shoulder, and smirked at him, "I knew you would warm up to me."

"I guess I did. It probably helped that you didn't force your way into my life." Sebastian nudged her back.

"I'm not the kind of person to do barge into someone's life and force them to be my friend. Though I am the kind of person to destroy someone else's life if they cross me." Raven said making Sebastian look down at her in shock, "But only if they really fuck with me or my loved ones. Like my friend Nina had this nasty ex that wouldn't leave her alone. I mean the bastard would stalk her, show up at her job and cause problems there for her, broke into her apartment, harassed her new boyfriends until they left her, and then he fucking hit her."

"And I'm guessing you didn't stand for that." Sebastian said

"Nope. First I got him hammered and got him to get several bad tattoos, one of which advertised that he had a STD. Then I antagonized him into attacking me and then I beat the shit out of him. I wont give you the details but the man will forever have problems. Then I called in some favors and gave him problems with the cops. He's in jail last time I checked." Raven said with a smug smirk

"Well you don't hold back." Sebastian said

"Only if it it's bad. When I found out he hit her, I almost lost my shit, but I managed to keep calm long enough to get my plan up and running." Raven said

"Do you miss your friends?" Sebastian asked

"Friend wise it was pretty much just Nina and Star, who I actually lost touch with about a year ago. Nina I sometimes talk to when I'm playing video games, which hasn't been often this past year." Raven said scooting up and laying down on her back so she could look up at the sky. It was getting dark and the stars were slowly coming out. "I mainly stuck with my brothers."

"I'm guessing you got along with them. I don't think I ever got along with Maru." Sebastian said looking up at the sky with her. "You and Maru might get along, you guys like the sky and space."

"No offence to your sister but when I hear her name all I can think about is the box loving internet cat." Raven said making Sebastian snort and try not to laugh.

"Don't tell her that, she'll hate you." Sebastian snickered

"I'm not planning on it." Raven smirked and turned her head to look at Sebastian, "You know you should try to get close to Maru. I'm sure she would like to get to know you."

"Nah we don't get along." Sebastian shook his head.

"If you say so man." Raven said looking back toward the sky

They stopped talking after that. They enjoyed each other's presence and the quiet of the lake. Sebastian smoked and Raven pointed out constellations she found. And like every night, the time came for them to head home. Sebastian stood up first, and helped Raven to her feet. they crossed the boards and bid each other good night.


End file.
